Back to Blackthorne
by born athlete
Summary: The Girls go back to Blackthorne and make sure the guys know whose best! Tricks, missions, zammie, the lot! hope you enjoy! I don't own anything, its all by the amazing Ally Carter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Based after Blackthorne's exchange to Gallagher, Junior Year has just started._

Cammie's POV

I pulled up to the Gallagher Academy in the black stretch limo which most likely had missile proof glass in with Macey McHenry having spent the last two weeks with her and her family in the Grenadines. For once I was excited, not to say that going back to Gallagher isn't exciting because it is a spy school but I was not excited for that reason. My mum had told me just a few days before that us Juniors would only be spending two days at Gallagher before going on a return exchange to Blackthorne! And which super annoying, smirking spy goes to Blackthorne?

So I we pulled up into the drive way and opened the limo door as Macey waved goodbye to her parents then turned away without a hug and we went up to our dorm room and left again without bothering to unpack. (There wasn't exactly much point.) But before we left the room we were bombed back into it by Liz! Seriously, she can be strong when she wants to be!

"Oh my God!" Screamed Liz. "I haven't seen you guys in over 3 weeks! Why didn't you take the satellite phones I gave you to the grenadines, I told you there would be no signal!" She said this whilst hugging Macey and I very, very hard so it all came out as a muffle.

"Sorry Liz but seriously we emailed you practically everyday! Have you seen Bex?" I asked hopefully.

"No but she isn't coming till this evening because she had to go to the MI8 opening with her parents." Replied Liz.

"What I have to get you guys presentable for the boys though!" Said Macey. "Oh well, at least Bex doesn't object to it like you do." She gave us a meaningful glare. I was kinda disappointed by that I mean, I had an immense tan, I didn't have a single spot since my last one went away yesterday and I had been using Macey's mums new exfoliating cream for two weeks and I had been fully (and seriously painfully) waxed just two days ago! What else was this girl going to put me through?

Liz finally heard the key thing in the sentence having stopped to remember the last time Macey decided to give us a tres painful make over, "Boys? What boys? You mean Blackthorne, are they coming back?!" She squealed and said it all so quickly that only a spy could fully understand what she had just said.

"Nope," I replied. "We're going to Blackthorne!"

_Dinner time_

I checked the TV screen as we went into the dining hall which read English given that the new kids didn't speak any other languages and it would probably rotate between English, French, German and Spanish for the next month before we went into the usual routine of mixing more languages in. I had assumed we would see Bex smiling over at us from our usual table when we walked in but she wasn't there yet. Liz had checked her flight times and everything was according to plan so where was she?

Bex's POV

I can not believe my parents dragged me into this and I can not believe that I hadn't realised that they were lying! So we had arrived at the MI8 opening (which I was totally excited about!) and was then told by the head of the MI7 that she was looking forward to my speech. SPEECH! WHAT BLOODY SPEECH! I immediately grabbed the programme (and some yummy looking caviar) and looked until I saw it:

Rebecca Baxter: Speech on the New Generation

I stormed over to my parents and they had the decency to look scared at least.

"What the hell," I screamed at them getting a bit more attention than I had wanted. I dragged them off towards an empty room and put the programme down and pointed at my name.

"We're sorry Bex but they wouldn't use the name Bex and thought it would be inappropriate to address you with a nickname" My dad tried to lighten the mood. Seriously. He thought I was worried about my name right now!

"There is no way I am doing a speech which I have not even prepared for." I said glaring at them.

"What and you would have done it if we'd told you about it?" My mum scoffed. "Trust me this was the best way, if you're a good spy you should be able to make it up on the spot, no problem."

I have to tell you I was tempted by the challenge but I was not speaking in front of a crowd of agents, no way. But that answer would not suit my parents so I tricked them just as they had me.

"Fine," I sighed. "But only to prove that I'm a good agent."

My parents grinned. Ha, they thought that they had me.

I left the room and started looking for ways out which is harder than you would have thought in a room full of spies who were trained to notice everything. I had checked every room for windows and even ventilation shafts. All I found were a tiny window in the loo that even Liz wouldn't fit through and a ventilation shaft with no idea where it would take me right above a guards head. It was my only option. I quickly went up to the guard and said my sweetest and most scared sounding voice,

" Excuse me but I heard someone talking on the phone in the bathroom about how they didn't think that £6.7 million for 5 nuclear missiles to be taken to the Taliban was enough, and they also said that they had no idea what kind of risks they were taking doing this right under the noses of MI8 agents." I hoped with all my might that this would do it and I was right. I saw the guards eyes widen as he thought how much of a pay rise he would get if he got the person.

"Thank you very much I will go and investigate it" he said and promptly ran off the the ladies loos!

I quickly pulled out a small screw driver and as discreetly as I could undid the ventilation cover. The announcer then called everyone towards the assembly hall the here the speeches and I followed the crowd at the back then turned when everyone had left the room to go and climb into the ventilation system.

I crawled along hoping this would lead me somewhere useful like, out so I could go and catch a plane back to Gallagher. I stopped at a cross junction and then did several things:

1) Took the battery out of my phone so I wouldn't be tracked

2) Grabbed my credit card and passport and hid them in a secret pocket in my dress

3) Created a mental map in my head and tried to figure out which way to go

I went east and then north in the shaft and tried to get out of the building. I had to double back a few times but eventually found an exit and punched the cover off the end of the shaft, promptly falling into a rubbish skip. Yay… I quickly found a shop to get a different outfit rather than the posh long navy blue and gold dress I was currently wearing and bought skinny jeans, a blue vest top and white shirt/jacket.

I went into the underground station and started using all the counter surveillance techniques I could think of because my parents would definitely have realised that I wasn't there by now. I jumped from train to train sometimes doubling back to ensure I had no tails and finally reach London Gatwick airport were I went up to a check-in desk and asked when the next flight for Virginia was and if there was a ticket. Within 20 minutes I was on a plane for the 8 hour flight.

Cammie's POV

It was 8:00pm and Bex was supposed to be here 2 hours ago. Where was she?

"Liz, have you got any way of contacting Bex given our mobiles wont work?" I asked.

"I've told you before, there's only comms and Bex might not even be wearing the cross necklace I gave her like yours." She replied exasperated.

"You know," said Macey. " You should really put the in lipsticks or something more useful because then you'd be more likely to carry it around." I glared at her.

"But," she continued ignoring my glare, "you could try the necklace anyway. You never know she might be wearing it."

Liz immediately started to set up the comms on her laptop and I got my necklace so we could sync it.

"Ready" Liz said.

"Right," I then spoke into the cross, "Duchess, come in."

Bex's POV

I sat at the window seat next to a sleeping old man in the middle and a workaholic on her laptop on the aisle. I had tried to think of a way to get from the airport to Gallagher because you can't really pull up at 10:00pm at Gallagher in a taxi! I heard this sound though coming from under me, I bent down and felt my necklace fall in front of me and my eyes widened. Of course! Comms! My saviour, I held it to my ear on the window side and pretended to look out of the window so no one would see my lips whispering into my necklace.

"Duchess, come in" I heard Cammie say.

"Chameleon, I'm on a plane to Virginia due to land at 9:35pm, can you guys-"

"Duchess are you okay? What's happening, why are you late?"

"Chameleon shut up, can you get me?"

"Don't tell me to shut up or I won't come and get you! Sure but what's happening?"

"I will tell you to shut up if I want to! I can't talk now or I'll get some weird looks but I'll see you soon and explain, got to go, bye."

Thank god for Liz and her insane techy skills, how the hell did she manage to sync my necklace with Cammie's when I'm like 100 miles away!

Macey's POV

I had just listened to Cammie and Bex's conversation grinning a bit at there bickering when I heard, come and get me. Cammie stopped talking and then looked at me.

"Guess we should go and commandeer a van again?" I said sighing as if it was a chore.

"Do we need disguises?" Liz asked. We turned to Cammie, disguises I guess were her department.

"Nah, we can walk to the secret passageway fine and then when were out no one will recognise us. We just need to be in normal clothes."

"Okay," Lix thought, " It takes 45 minutes to get to the airport, and…"

"14 minutes to get to and commandeer the van on our latest attempt." Cammie said.

"That means we only have, 15 minutes to get ready! God help me, right you two no complaining get undressed and put on whatever I tell you no questions asked." I ordered. God where was Bex when I needed her.

Cammie's POV

By the time Macey had finished with us I was wearing leggings and a long t-shirt from Abercrombie with converse. Liz had on ¾ lengths with a blue vest top and a cardy and Macey was wearing a mini skirt with lights and a pink vest top and a long see through cardy. We all had flawless make-up and hair done up in pony's or just down as I had told Macey that there was no way she was giving me some posh up do because then I couldn't be all chameleon-y.

I carefully pulled aside the Gallagher family tree and lead the others down the passage way then out the garage where Macey broke into the van. We drove quickly and got there early so we went into some shops to buy sugary supplies for the year and also Macey bought the whole new make-up line from Channel which came out yesterday and she hadn't been able to buy yet, shock-horror…

Finally we went to the arrivals lounge and waited for Bex to come out.

Bex's POV

I purposefully hadn't turned my phone on when we had landed in Virginia because I knew that there would be around fifty voice mails from my parents demanding to know where the hell I was although I was pretty sure they knew where I was. I walked straight out since I didn't have any baggage and then it hit me. Well they hit me. God they could run fast.

I just about fell over as Macey, Liz and Cammie ran and hugged me all demanding details but knowing I couldn't say anything in the airport for everyone to here. We went back to the van where I told them about the 'New Generations' speech my parents had planned for me to give, all of them understood my dilemma. Liz who would have been too shy, Macey who had to give hundreds of speeches and hated it because her dad was running for vice-president and Cammie because she hated being seen.

We arrived at school and snuck back in to be met by Mr Solomon who had been waiting by the door for what looked like a while because he looked incredibly bored.

"You took your time ladies." Was all he said then motioned for us to follow him to Ms Morgan's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ms Morgans POV

What I wouldn't give for one peaceful night. I had been busy all day organising the whole schools return when I was called by Abe to say that Bex had gone AWOL at the MI8 opening. Then going to find that Cammie, Liz and Macey had taken the school van and half an hour later to have both the Baxters landing in the lake on the helipad saying that Bex would be here any second. Honestly, I have no idea about half the stuff that goes on in the school.

I was not surprised that 10 minutes later Joe turned up with the four girls looking slightly sheepish.

"What do you think you have been doing Rebecca!" Screamed her Mum, God I felt sorry for her! " You just embarrassed us in front of the whole of MI8 and all of the sister agencies!"

"Well did you really think I was gonna give you a bloody speech about the 'New generation'. Did you even think to consider whether I would want to do it before you signed me up to get brownie points with the new head of MI8?"

"I think we just need to calm-" I tried.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that young lady, you should be glad that we thought you would be able to manage a speech like that! Now we have to go and apologise to the head of MI8 and he needs a written report on how you got out!"

Not the right thing to say I thought. I was right as a smile started to form on Bex's lips which infuriated her parents.

"You broke out of MI8, ha I knew that idiot James King wouldn't have any decent security on the place." Said Joe not seeming to care about the death glares the Baxters were sending towards him. "Go on then tell us how you did it, it my at least make your parents give you a little more respect!"

Bex recounted how she had tricked the security guard and crawled out through the vents then simply got on a flight to Virginia. Then she managed to get contact with the girls and they went and got her.

Abe Baxter's POV

Joe was right, as per usual. I did get a bit of respect for my daughter when I heard how she had tricked that idiot of a guard but I was still very angry with her for letting us down. What were we supposed to tell our boss? Oh our 16 year old daughter snuck out of you brand new maximum security headquarters through the air vents!

Cammie's POV

I was smirking just like Zach throughout most of this conversation because as Mr Solomon rightly called him, the 'idiot' who designed MI8 obviously hadn't accounted for a Gallagher Girl in there midst that night!

We were eventually sent to bed and Bex's luggage was due to be dropped off the next day because due to the time difference it was around 2:00am for Bex. Her parents left, her mum still fuming but her dad looking slightly proud of his daughter!

We awoke the next morning to be told that we had a full day of cove-ops to prepare for Blackthorne since we left the next morning. We simply brushed up on all of our skills that we had already learnt and we did most of this in Farsi, Swahili and Portuguese.

That evening we packed the few things that we had unpacked and set our body's alarm systems to 5:30 am which was when we needed to wake up.

Mr Solomon's POV

At 6:00am the junior class were down in the hall with me waiting for us to leave for Blackthorne. They were mostly half asleep and with the expectation of perhaps Cammie, Bex and Liz looked like they had just come down in the Pyjamas. I wonder who they were expecting to see!

I gave them all sleeping masks as blindfolds as I led them into the helicopter. All of them fell asleep as we flew to Blackthorne in Maine and a few of the more alert girls woke up when we were landing. When we had landed at 8:00am I told them all to take off their blindfolds.

"Right, time for a pep talk," I said. " This school is like yours, they train as spies and have a similar curriculum to yourselves but let me tell you they have harsher punishments. Your cover is rich snobs, theirs is messed up delinquents." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Tina and Eva and thought that they would never make good spies but when I looked around, Cammie, Macey, Bex and Liz already seemed to know this. Interesting, the boys had trusted them, I wonder what else they knew.

"Now," I continued. "I'd imagine you'd like to make an entrance worth remembering?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR ALL, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS, REVIEWS AND FAV'S IT MEANS A LOT AS ITS MY FIRST FANFIC! **

**HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE CHAPTER 2 WAS SO SHORT! ENJOY!**

**ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL!**

Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I could have hugged Mr Solomon when he said that. Hell did we want to surprise them whilst their eating their French toast! We all got changed from Pyjamas and put on trainers.

Then we climbed up ropes stealthily to the roof of their dining all and looked in carefully as we picked the locks on their roof windows. We heard Joe announcing us as every head turned to the doors in surprise expecting us the come in through there. That's when I nodded. It started raining Gallagher girls as we each jumped through a different window and stopped ourselves crashing to the floor as we lightly landed and pulled our ropes from the windows which closed and locked themselves without the ropes there.

Heads turned everywhere taking us in, 15 girls in black cat suits (where did Macey get them!) fell from the ceiling. I found Zach immediately and winked at him as he stared at me and I tried to work out whether it was because we had just broken into his school or because I was wearing a cat suit!

"Well that was excellent, just excellent" said Dr Steve clapping. "Now would you girls like to introduce yourselves. Obviously some of you boys already know the girls from your exchange last year with the Gallagher Academy"

We went up to the stage and started the tall them our names, what track we were going on and our codenames.

"I'm Macey McHenry; yes I am the senator's daughter." She sighed as the boys whispered when they recognised her name but she continued. "I'm on the cove-ops track and my codename is Peacock."

"Hi, I'm Liz Sutton. I'm on the research track and my codenames bookworm." She said shyly.

" I'm Bex Baxter, I'm British and if you've ever worked with MI8 you will have heard of me and my parents." She said slightly smugly. A few of the senior boys looked in interest, maybe they had actually heard of her! "I'm on the cove-ops track and my codename is Duchess."

Lastly it was me. I hated being the centre of attention. "Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan, I'm on the cove-ops track and my codename is Chameleon." I said quickly trying to get the attention off of myself.

Silence. There was complete silence as soon as I had said Chameleon, then one of the boys yelled out, "Your joking right?"

I just glanced helplessly at Mr Solomon who looked like he had been ready for this and came up on stage.

"I'm fairly sure you will have all heard of the Chameleon although she doesn't know it and I can assure you Cammie is the Chameleon and all of what you have heard about her," He paused slightly. "Is true."

I looked at Mr Solomon very confused as he announced that the Gallagher girls should go and eat and then motioned to me to follow him.

He simply walked into his office and then very quickly accessed the top secret CIA data base. "All of the Blackthorne students must memorize every file and name in this database within their first year. They know every detail of every person registered with the CIA. Now you were added in there when you were 8 and you were on a mission with your parents. You were at home in a hotel whilst your parents were working and two men broke into the hotel."

It was all coming back to me now, I had been put in a cupboard but they hadn't bothered to tie me up, when one man was searching though my parents room and I came out silently and pushed extremely hard on a pressure point on the mans back knocking him out and then I snuck into the living room doing the same thing to the other man whilst he was looking through their documents. I tied the up as tightly as I could around their wrists, ankles and knees and then I tied them to the radiator in the bathroom and waited for my parents to come back.

I looked down the record of me in the CIA's database remembering things as I did:

Knocked out two bad guys in hotel room, aged 8

Broke Japanese mafias firewalls, aged 9

Stole back transcript from the Egyptian Government, aged 9

Broke into Guantanamo bay to break out 5 innocent prisoners when they had been swapped by the Russians, aged 11

Part of the hit squad that got the 5 guilty prisoners back from the Russians, aged 11

Hacked into…

The list went on, I had know idea that they kept track of this stuff! The last two entries read:

27. Went out with civilian boy, Josh Abbram's, snuck out of Gallagher Academy to do so, aged 15

28. Saved the Gallagher Academy alumni list in cove-ops final, joint task force of Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys, aged 16

"Great, they think I'm a slut." I hadn't quite realised that I was saying that out loud.

"Well, maybe, maybe not, they were more impressed with the previous bits but that was definitely hot topic here for a week or two." Mr Solomon said laughing as I turned bright red.

I walked back into the dinning hall to have a super quick breakfast aware that every eye was on me. Not ideal for a chameleon. I went to sit down with Bex, Liz and Macey and they were on the table with Zach, Grant, Jonas and their new room mate Nick.

"So, did you know all that stuff about me when you came to Gallagher?" I asked Zach, Jonas and Grant curious.

"Yeah," smirked Zach. "But Solomon told us not to give it away because you didn't even know that there was a file about you on the CIA database!"

"Yeah I had know idea! I swear you know more stuff about me than I know about myself!" I grinned in reply. In some ways I was glad I had a good reputation, at least these boys wouldn't underestimate me!

"You have a file on the CIA database!" Bex gasped. "That is so cool, maybe I have one on the MI6, 7 and 8 because I've been on enough missions with my parents."

"You do." Said Liz and Jonas at the same time then Liz blushed and continued, "I checked you guys all out when I met you, Cammie you have a CIA and a smaller FBI one, Bex you have MI6, and 7 but you haven't done anything with your parents within the last week so your not on MI8 yet. Macey you have some massive files in CIA, FBI and Interpol because of all the security detail from your Dads campaign."

"Cool! But I bet you have the biggest file Lizzie." Bex said staring at her in amazement, Liz blushed. "I mean you have broken into just about everything! Like how you stopped the North Korean Missile Launch."

"And broke into the Russian Mafia's security system to save 10 top agents," continued Macey

"And you broke every firewall of Mussad in Israel to find out the identity of their mole in the FBI."

By this point the boys on most the tables around us were looking suitably impressed and Liz had turned a colour that can only be described as Beetroot.

"Okay fine I have files like um…everywhere, but none of them actually know who I am except CIA; in the rest I'm just like 'unknown hacker' etc." Admitted Liz, all of us grinning; although Liz may be the most uncoordinated girl in the whole Gallagher academy, she was definitely the most dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED IT MEANS A LOT! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ENJOY!**

Bex's POV

Our first lesson was with the juniors in P and E and in knew I had to whip some ass for the protection of our schools reputation. Cammie, Macey and I all had a grim look in our eyes as we walked in and I knew they were thinking the same thing as me. When we got in the teacher split us into pairs to spar and I was very offended when he put all the girls in pairs and all the boys in pairs, the grin on his face showed that he thought we couldn't keep up with them. Right, that was it.

"Excuse me sir, would we be able to choose our own partners?" I asked him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, one of you girls may get hurt." He said with a clipped English accent, interesting…

"Oh, are you English?" I said suddenly changing tactics.

"Yes," he replied proudly. "I was MI5, MI6 and MI7, recently retired and now I teach, obviously."

"Oh really. So you may know my parents, Grace and Abe Baxter." Got him! His mouth fell open in an O and just stared at me. "So," I continued, "Why don't we do Boys vs. Girls; that would be fun!" I said smirking at him, yes, Zach had a contagious smirk.

Everyone around us started grinning and rising to the challenge. I went first and one of the biggest and strongest looking boys stepped up. We were playing winner stays on and you have to us all of your people, whoever runs out of people first, loses.

I had watched this guy fight before and I knew his strength was obviously his strength but that he was quite slow really. I had to get him out of breath and then I could get him quickly. We circled for a few seconds then he ran at me trying to simply bulldozer me over! Too bad I thought! I lightly jumped and hand springed onto his shoulders over the top of him then landed just as he turned and I round house kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I kicked his skull up then punched him where the sun don't shine.

The girls were all cheering me on by then and the boys stared and looked incredibly scared at this point, none of them wanting to face me and go next. The teacher was most shocked of all and stared at me for 12 seconds before realising what I had done wasn't some hallucination!

The looked at the boys, "Any takers" I grinned as silence filled the barn. Then Grant came forwards with a surprisingly sure look on his face.

"You wanna take me one baby" He taunted me.

"Lets see what you got" I smirked.

He went to kick me but I grabbed his foot and twisted it round so he fell. I pounced on him but he was already up and taking advantage of me now being on the ground and punched me. Smack. God that hurt. He went to punch again but I grabbed his hand and swung him down and straddled him to keep him there, he wriggled trying to get out as I had to hold him down for 10 seconds then suddenly with 2 seconds left he said:

"I love you Bex"

Cammie's POV

Did I just hear that right. Everyone in the room stopped cheering and stared. Bex was so shocked her grip stopped and he immediately turned her over and held her down her face bewildered.

I can not believe that guy. I can not believe him. He is such a player and was definitely going to get it for that. Bex walked slowly out of the ring glaring as Grant laughed at her. But the thing was he wasn't playing when he said it. He meant it. I'm sure.

The coach smirked glad that one of his boys had won. No conversation between the girls happened as I stepped into the ring. They knew I had to beat him for Bex. Grant turned as his expression turned from jubilation to pure fear. I was gunna kill this bastard.

I kept my poker face giving nothing away as he came towards me and I jumped into the kick my father had taught me. Smack their head up with the first leg, kick their stomach with the second then as your first leg lands slam you second leg down into their groin and he crumpled like a rag doll.

I smirked at Grant and said "Don't mess with a Gallagher girl." I turned but saw a flash as he tried to grab my leg and I kicked it back giving him a bloody nose.

I went and gave Bex a quick hug then turned back to the arena to see none other than Zach Goode.

Zach's POV

Grant collapsed in a heap on the floor moaning very loudly as Cammie grimaced at him and said "Don't mess with a Gallagher girl." Grant tried to regain some of his dignity and made a grab for her leg when she turned to slam her foot into his face giving him a nose bleed. Yesh! These girls don't play nice!

I knew I wanted to go next, I had to prove myself to Cammie, show I wasn't scared of her, so I stepped up and watched her face turn and see me. I had expected shock maybe even fear but it was me who had to cover up my fear when she smirked at me. I know I smirk, not her!

"You think you can beat me Gallagher girl" I said flirting with her slightly. Her cheeks went slightly pink. Was she seriously embarrassed? I mean I kissed her in front of loads of people and everyone knows we're going out!

"Beat you," She said grinning. "I could kill you in 8 different ways with a hair clip."

Cammie's POV

I know Zach's trade mark is that he's cocky but this is like a whole knew level. He was about to see what happens to people who underestimate us Gallagher girls. I step forward and punched him in the head then kicked my leg to the side of his to knock him over but he grabbed my foot and spun me to the floor. He jumped to get on top of my but I kicked my leg up and kicked him in the stomach; he fell to the floor next to me. I rolled to get on top of him but I couldn't hold him and he rolled back over on me before the 10 seconds were up. I hooked my knee round his leg and tugged it out so he couldn't hold me and I jumped up and kicked his head to the floor then just managed to keep him there for 10 seconds. When he got up he looked pretty beat up but I guess I did too and we were both panting loudly.

"So I guess I got you then" I said between gasps for oxygen.

"Best of 3" he replied then walked out of the arena having caught his breath. I glanced at my friends who were gaping, they obviously had thought I wouldn't win that one!

We walked up to see our dorms that evening having won the battle in P&E by one person to find that Blackthorne had actually gone all out for us! Our rooms were newly painted with an ensuite bathroom and a massive walk in wardrobe which was good considering how much Macey had packed for us! We started to unpack a few things and writing a couple of reports that we'd had for homework when we heard a knock on our door.

"Yeah" I called. And in walked 4 Blackthorne boys with hugely jealous expressions on their faces.

"I can not believe you girls! Your room is amazing!" Grant shouted!

"This is so unfair ours are all dark with stone floor and a tiny bathroom and we have to share two wardrobes!" Nick practically screamed.

God boys were demanding! Like they had half the amount of clothes we had!

"Stop complaining, I still have a freaking migraine" Macey complained shooting an angry look at Nick who had kicked her in the head during P&E. "Are you even allowed to be here?" she questioned.

"Not without a formal invitation" Zach smirked. "but we figured we'd get one when we got here." He walked over to me and said "You beat me up pretty bad Gallagher girl."

I giggled and said "You guys need to learn a bit of respect. Now get out, we have to unpack and then I have to find every single air vent and secret passage way in the whole school. Now go!"

"Yeah leave." Said Bex finally entering the conversation but not looking at Grant. He turned meekly to her, "I'm sorry Bex I've told you a million times, you have to let it go, really."

Macey immediately kicked Grant in the shin and pushed him up against the wall in a choke hold. "Just leave and count yourself lucky that you're still alive right now." They all went out the room Grant looking confused and hurt. Boys have no idea about girl's emotions. I mean sure saying I love you was fine (-ish) but then laughing about it afterwards, now Bex thinks he didn't mean it and is super confused and upset. How do they not understand that?


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR ALL, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, A BIT OBVIOUS I KNOW BUT I NEED TO PROVE CAMMIES SUPERIORITY!**

**ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL! ENJOY! **

Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

We had Cove-ops for the first time today; I guess we get to see how good these guys really are. As Mr Solomon would be here with us all year he had taken up the post of cove-ops teacher, at least one teacher here knew what we were capable of.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, today we are going into the town so I can assess the boy's levels and so you can see each others capabilities. We are going to do these missions solo. Each of you will have and tail and be tailing someone else. You must compromise the person you are tailing, without being compromised yourselves. Everyone understand, good. You'll be on Comms so I can hear each of you and you can hear me but you can't here each other talking to me. Let's go."

We all piled into the van and got given a slip with a name on it so we knew who we were tailing but we didn't know who was tailing us. Mine read: Grant Newman. I guess that wouldn't be too hard but I was more worried about who would be tailing me. I knew I had to prove myself worthy of my codename in the exercise. No one could see me.

When we arrived in the town we all dispersed and within 5 minutes Mr Solomon said that we could start tailing our people. I went into a coffee shop to get a coffee and then came out surveying the area from behind sunglasses. I soon found Grant because practically every girls eye was one him, its hard to be covert if you look like a Greek god. I started to walk the long way round to him stopping to look in window displays as I went so anyone following me would have to stop to. I doubled back on myself and went into a shop as Grant came towards the street I was on. I walked out straight passed him and he didn't notice. 3 seconds later I heard Mr Solomon's voice saying, "Grant your compromised, please come back to the van." Grant looked shocked but admitted defeat and went back to the van. Slowly more people were sent back: Tina, Eva, Anna and some boys called Harry, Lewis, Logan and Patrick. We were eventually down to 5: Zack, Nick, Bex, Macey and Me. I didn't know if my tail had been eliminated or not yet so I kept blending, doubling back and looking into the glass of store fronts checking that there was no one behind me.

Eventually Macey and Nick went out and then Mr Solomon said:

"There are 3 of you remaining, you have all lost your tails and compromised the people that you have been tailing. Now all of your class mates are going back onto the street and you will have to avoid being spotted by all of them, the last man or woman standing, wins. Good luck" He said.

Man this is gunna be hard I thought. I had eyes on both Zack and Bex but it had taken longer than I would have liked to find both of them so I knew it would take the others a while and they may see me first. I decided given that they all new what I was wearing I would need a quick change. I went into a café and went into the bathroom and checked that there was no one in their. I quickly reversed my jacket, put down my hair and took off my sunglasses and changed them for big dark brown ones that I had quickly bought in a cheap store.

I went out and wondered down the street a bit, I could see one Blackthorne Boy in front of me but he hadn't noticed me and Tina was examining so dress in the window and couple of shops down. They hadn't seen me yet but it was just a matter of time. I quickly crossed the street and then went and stood by a shop front staring at a dress like Tina had been doing. I held still letting any wondering eyes zoom over me. Finally I heard a voice in my ear saying, "Bex, you have been compromised, please come back to the van." Okay one down, one to go I thought, but he hadn't finished yet. "There are two of you left and its going to get a bit harder now, right I'll give you a bit of advice, notice things…"

God, not only was I now going to have to keep people off my tail but I would have to start memorizing number plates! It started:

"Mist (A/N what is Zach's code name?), an orange sports car just passed you, what brand was it?"

"Ferrari." He said without missing a stride, I could still see him and I was hoping that this comms unit was separate to the others because otherwise they would figure out our locations pretty quickly.

"Chameleon, what was the name of the coffee shop you just past?"

"Café Nero" I answered, I had gotten my coffee from their earlier.

"Mist, how many students looking for you are currently on the same street as you?" I grinned.

"3" he replied without a moments hesitation.

"Chameleon, what is Mists exact location currently?" I had been prepared for that one.

"By the third lamppost on 24th street looking into the window of Abercrombie and Fitch," I replied, I saw Zach gasp a bit, that's when I realised he had no clue where I was!

Because of that reaction I knew what Solomon would ask Zach next and so did he, he was looking round frantically to find me. "Mist you have been compromised due to that description of your whereabouts but if you can tell me where chameleon is we can consider it a tie." Zach gazed silently around the street, his eyes passing over me, once, twice then a third time until he finally gave in.

"I have no clue where the chameleon is." I felt like jumping for joy but I couldn't even smile in case anyone saw me grinning for no particular reason and put two and two together.

"Right then, does anyone know where the Chameleon is?"

Complete silence.

Oh my God. YES! This is amazing! I only just managed to stop myself from smiling then. I quickly walked over to a shop and looked at a bag and smiled as if I had just seen the bag of my dreams!

"Okay, everyone back to the van, except Chameleon. You can reveal yourself however you'd like when I say."

Ha, now I just had to decide how to shock them. I ran back to the café to put my appearance back to how it was and then walked out. I then went back to where the van was parked and leaned against the lamppost by it and waited imagining Solomon laughing at how they still hadn't found me.

"Right Chameleon, you can show yourself now." That's when I realised, Solomon couldn't see me.

"Don't you know where I am?" I asked curiously making sure.

"Well I just wanted everyone to know so they can see." He said quickly.

"Well, just look out the flipping window." I said delighted as a turned to show them my face having had my back to them. I took of my sunglasses to get an even better view of all their faces looking totally stunned, even Solomon's. This was excellent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Chapters tonight because there short! Enjoy!**

**Ally Carter as usual owns all!**

**ps i am warning you, serious zammie!**

Chapter 7

Cammie's POV

The news of our cove-ops exercise had spread like wild fire. There had been all sorts of rumours going round:

That I was going into the senior class from cove-ops, (False)

That Solomon hadn't known where I was the whole time (True!)

That Zach had only not given me away to be gentlemanly (COMPLETELY FALSE!)

I was just glad that I had lived up to my code name! But the rumours weren't doing anything good for my code name. I felt like a celebrity, you couldn't not notice me if you tried. I found I was spending more and more time in the air vents and secret passageways than I ever had at Gallagher!

We had different lessons here than at Gallagher. We didn't have C&A or History of espionage but instead we had Weaponry and Medication. We had Weaponry that afternoon and I can't exactly say that I was looking forward to it. I have never used a gun in my life. Ever. I mean Bex has learned of her parents but no one else has ever learnt how to use one. I guess now we had to learn, but this was going to be embarrassing.

We walked down to the shooting range and once the class had assembled the teacher, Mr Howard, said, "I understand you girls have never used guns before so we'll have to start with the basics."

The Boys sniggered pretty loudly then and Bex quickly put up her hand, "My parents taught me how to use a gun sir."

"Is that so Ms…"

"Baxter. Yes."

"Would you like to give a demonstration then?" He obviously hadn't heard of the Baxters as he thought Bex would miss everything.

"Delighted to sir," she said smugly then walked over to the range and picked up a nine millimetre. She held the gun up and then aimed at the body shaped target fifty feet away and took three shots then walked back calmly as the paper target came towards us on a zip wire. There were holes in the head, heart and groin. The boys looked alarmed!

"Right, thank you for that demonstration Ms Baxter but we shall carry on with the lesson now." Mr Howard said quiet flustered. "Girls, all of you pick up 9 millimetres like Ms Baxters. You will find they are already loaded, hold them out straight in front of you and aim at the target. Boys pair of with a girl and help her."

"Hey Gallagher girl." Damn. I did not want Zach watching whilst I failed at this.

"Hi Zach."

"So, you want some help?"

"No, I'll try it." I said and quickly held up the gun in front of me. I took and deep breathe and focused on the target. I aimed, then pulled the trigger twice altering my aim each time. The target came back and I had hit the stomach and shoulder. Zach smirked, "I think you do need a bit of help."

"Fine." I snapped. This only made him smirk more.

He wrapped his arms around my and placed his hands over mine. I looked around the rest of the shooting range and saw no one else doing this. Their boys were just instructing them. Macey saw me looking and looked back at me and winked. Really! Zach carefully adjusted my angle, checked the wind by licking his finger then changed the angle again.

"Go." He said. I pulled the trigger, he changed aim. I pulled it again and again each time he changed aims. The target came back to us and Zach and made a heart shape with the holes around the targets heart. I immediately felt my cheeks flush and realised Zach was still holding me. Embarrassed I took a step forward out of Zach's arms. He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"So do you wanna try again?" He asked.

"Yeah, ok."

I held out my gun, the same way he had just done and carefully lined up my target. Then I shot all 9 of the bullets that remained in the same place. Zach raised his eyebrows and all of the classes attention went to us due to the sudden quick shooting I had just done. The target came in and there was a massive hole where the heart had been.

"I think Ms…Morgan?" He asked and I nodded. "I think that you are done with this area for now. For all of you girls homework I would like an essay on how to build a gun. Boys I expect to see each of you at the shooting range at some point and I need you to present me with a target just like Ms Morgan's here." He said waving my target. "Class dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

**second chapter of the night because i am o so nice! please review both chapters though!**

**also, i forgot the authors note on chapter 6 so it basically just warned of zammie, but you already know that now having read it and also it said the same as below:**

**ally carters stuff...**

Chapter 8

Bex's POV

I am so tired of being underestimated, seriously! These guys just need to suck it up and accept we're as good as if not better than them! I mean, in Swahili today the teacher started trying to teach us how to say hello and goodbye! I then had a brief discussion with her, (In a mixture of Swahili, Farsi, Portuguese and Mandarin) about how to teach spies, including some additional "French". We need to teach these guys exactly whose boss! And that doesn't mean I'm going to sit and study all day like Liz to ace the tests, no, I'm talking old school!

Plans to make sure the boys no whose got it, and who don't!:

Spray paint their rooms pink in the middle of the night (Liz)

Spray paint them pink as well as their rooms (Me…)

Do make-up on them whilst they sleep, take a picture and make sure its water proof so it doesn't come off (Macey)

Cammie.

Okay so the last one was to hard to explain in one bullet point but it involves a lot of 'cammie' stuff! Lets just say, this will be epic.

Cammie's POV

Bex has lost it, officially, completely, totally, absolutely LOST IT! I WAS FRICKING KIDDING! I thought we were just making up ideas for fun I mean I would NEVER have said it otherwise; like we were ever going to spray paint the boys! (DEAR GOD!) I mean, bloody hell Bex! Lets just say, never, ever, ever underestimate a Baxter.

The Figures:

Approximate amount of boys needing to go to the infirmary afterwards: 17

On a scale of one to ten how made Solomon will be: 11

Chances that me mum will hear and ban me from I don't know EVERYTHING: 100%

Chances of us getting no punishment: 0

The possibility of us ever being trusted with anything ever again: 0

Likelihood that this will be put in my file: 97.639% (apparently a lot more odds come into that than I thought…)

Finally the chances that the entire student body of Blackthorne will know our capabilities (if it works!) 100%

Liz's POV

Okay, I'm scared, like really scared, as in 100x more scared than I am when I forget to revise for a test that starts in one hour (but that has never happened, so I'm just imagining how scared I would be) so you get the picture, I am freaking out. So basically Cammie comes up with this hilarious plan and then what does Bex say, "Sounds awesome lets do it!" And apparently I can't VETO. Great.

"Okay guys," Said Cammie. "If we are really doing this we will need: A map including all secret passageways, classrooms, air vents etc. of Blackthorne."

"But you already know them!" I gasp!

"Yeah, I do, you don't," Sighed Cammie, "As I was saying, we will also need access to the super computer so that we can set off Code Black, the help of the other Gallagher Girls, a camera to record it! And lastly and most importantly, lots and lots of fight training."

"We don't need to practice fighting, we can easily take them!" Cried Bex mortally offended!

"Yeah we can easily take a couple each but we'll be out numbered 10 to 1 and that's not including the teachers!"

"Fine," Bex Grumbled. "But only if we can involve pink paint, and lots of it!"

Grant's POV (have been waiting for ages to do this! Even if its short!)

I'm worried, Bex is happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Liz's POV

Okay, this is going to sound crazy and believe me it is, but I beat Nick in P and E today. This is Elizabeth freaking Sutton and I beat Nick! OMG! I couldn't believe it, no one could, well except Cammie, Bex and Macey, we have been training like hell for the past week.

Monday: 50 laps around the school, 200 press-ups, 200 sit ups, bleep test (Bex got down to 1 bleep per 3 seconds!)

Tuesday: relearning every single technique that we had done so far and perfecting them, it took us 8 hours…

Wednesday: Learnt 26 illegal moves…enough said

Thursday: Endurance, did the obstacle course 20 times and went different routes every time so we didn't fall into a pattern, then 50 laps around the school again except we halved our time!

Friday: Sparring each other for 2 hours, learning 5 more moves (these are only not illegal in Saudi Arabia and Turkey!)

So that is how, this Saturday morning, in P and E, I, Elizabeth Sutton beat Nick Cross. Amazing right!

Now we just have to get the plan perfect and we are sorted for tonight!

Cammie's POV

All 10 Gallagher Girls: Me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina, Eva, Courtney, Mick, Anna and Kim were in our room and we were showing them the plan. I was so excited! We were once again dressed in the cat suits from our entrance, that way when the lights dimmed in the dining hall they wouldn't know it was us. We put in Comms and signed in with our codenames.

(A/N I have made up some codenames because they aren't mentioned in the books so here they all are in case you can't guess them: Cammie: Chameleon. Bex: Duchess. Liz: Bookworm. Macey: Peacock. Tina: Paparazzi. Eva: Chica. Courtney: Guru. Anna: Midget. Kim: Ju Jitso. Sorry some of them are bad; my creative mind isn't working currently, something to do with 3 pages of French coursework maybe…!)

"Okay, everyone," I said. "To your positions and say when you get there, show time is 1900 hours, we have 1 hour to prep, has every one got everything?"

"Yes" They said.

"Come on lets do this!" Cried Kim getting excited! So off we went. I quickly crawled into the air vent in our room and started my long and painful journey.

Macey's POV

"Are you sure Cammie's used this passageway, it is so manky!" I said. Seriously was Cammie trying to mess up my hair and outfit?

"Shhh, of course she has she's been in every single passageway." Bex insisted, finally we arrived.

Tina's POV

We would just decide on the coldest night to do this, Me, Mick, Anna, Courtney and Kim were at the windows above the dining hall again, we signed in.

"Paparazzi, Chica, Guru, Midget and Ju Jitsu in. We are ready and in position." I said attaching the last rappelling cord quietly.

Liz's POV

I reckon I totally got the best deal on this one! I was down in SUB-LEVEL 3, on the newest super computer! I started hacking into Blackthorne and everything was so much easier! I barely had to do anything, the computer picked up the codes within minutes and soon I was into the camera's sending their footage straight to my laptop. Finally I got up the code black key, and waited for Cammie to say go.

Cammie's POV

Finally, I'm here, and good job too I only have 10 minutes till were on! I hear everybody saying their ready and in position.

"Chameleon in." I confirm. "Right, Bookworm are you set?"

"Yes, I've simply got to push the button, then get back over to the door in 2 seconds before it locks then run up to the main hall and hack into the door, slip in whilst your fighting and I've got the pink paint ready to go."

"Good, everybody ready, this mission is go, wait till 7:01pm Liz, then the guys will get freaked out about where we are and they'll be paranoid. I'll see you guys on the battle field!"

It was 7:00pm and I could lip read the boys, they were wondering where we were. In fact everyone seemed to be confused, Gallagher Girls are never late or tardy so having all of late AND tardy is more than a coincidence. 7:00:55. 7:00:56. 7:00:57. 7:00:58. 7:00:59.

CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK.

The hall lights were immediately dimmed as I jumped through the vent first launching my attack on 5 sophomores and taking them in 15 seconds with the new illegal moves we knew. I quickly moved on to the other sophomores and I could see that Macey and Bex who had come out 5 seconds after me were just finishing of the freshmen. Two year groups down, 30 seconds into the attack. We were on schedule. At that moment Eva, Courtney, Tina, Mick and Anna dropped from the ceiling and started fighting the seniors, Liz had entered the room and was killing the eighth graders with a help of Macey and I made eye contact with Bex and we pounced on the Juniors.

Bex ran straight for Grant, she may have forgiven him by now but she still wanted to prove complete superiority! I went for the easier targets first to get them out the way like Jonas, Mark and Toby some research guys. Then, Bex having taken Grant and me done with the 3 R&D guys we were left with 6 pretty good fighters. Swiftly we started punching and fighting. Halfway through I noticed Macey come and help us and Liz help Tina, Eva, Mick, Courtney and Anna finish off the seniors. After about five minutes we finally had won. Blackthorne Boys lay across the floor and then we looked up to the front, to see the teachers, many were still sat down and had thought the boys would take care of the intruders for them, they were wrong!

There are 20 teachers, out of those only 5 pose a real threat: Mr Solomon (obviously), The two P of E teachers, The night drill sergeant, and Blackthorne's other cove-ops teacher Agent Townsend. Liz, Anna, Courtney, Eva and Tina went for the Research, Development, Language and Culture teachers. That left, Me, Bex, Macey, Kim and Mick to deal with the big guys. Bex squared up with Solomon, I could tell she had been waiting her whole life for this. Macey went up to the P and E teacher who had thought we wouldn't be able to take the boys in our first P and E lesson, the tuest Gallagher girl of u s all protecting our reputation. Kim and Mick took the other P and E teacher and the drill sergeant figuring they had no idea how good or bad Agent Townsend would be. That left me with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Cammie's POV

I quickly ran through all the information I knew about Agent Townsend in my head hoping to find something I could use, (Info from OTGSY) still active MI6, MI7 and MI8 agent, from England, exact location unknown. Stationed in Mozambique for approx 6 months; Left handed, shoots with his right hand; injured left knee.

Right, I headed straight in and kicked his left leg, he grimaced and went to punch me, I caught it but didn't see his leg coming to trip me. I feel on the floor but kicked upwards hitting his groin. His face turned purple. I jumped up and punched him in the head then the gut, he kicked out at my stomach at the same time and we were both on the floor again. I quickly jumped on him, quicker because I hadn't been kicked in a certain place!

Slapping on a napotine patch I looked up and saw the teachers being floored due to all the extra training we'd been putting in. I quickly helped with the worse teachers whilst Bex, and Kim finished off their solo targets.

We were all finished and we grabbed the pink paint from the bag.

"Liz go down to the Subs and turn off the code black and we'll do the paint, give us 1 minute then we all need to go to the dorms. Lock the doors with DNA locks then come out at breakfast tomorrow and wait for fireworks!"

Lizzie ran off and we covered the entire ceiling in pink paint, then we painted on the walls GALLAGHER RULES! And other slogans. Tomorrow they'd think the paint won't come off but at exactly 8:00am it will fall to the ground as a powder, cover them and stain their skin pink for a week! We ran out to our dorms and locked the door's, I couldn't wait to see Joe's face tomorrow!

(NEXT DAY)

Cammie's POV

We watched the footage of our attack on the whole of Blackthorne that night and thoroughly agreed that our fighting training had paid off! I had seen Bex's fight with Solomon and let me say this, it was BLOODY AWESOME! They were going all jedi knight kinds of cool! They started with well practiced combinations but by the end they were making up new ones on the spot, whatever was the others weakest point would immediately have been targeted!

Bex said that my fight with Townsend was good too but I know he wasn't as good as Solomon, he was probably at a par with the two P and E teachers. But anyway it was awesome.

It was Sunday morning and we all were super excited! Macey decided that we had to wear totally domineering clothes so this is how we ended up:

Me: Super skinny dark blue jeans, mid-blue vest top, Black denim jacket with sleeves rolled up, black heeled boots (about 3 inches), hair in a high pony with my fringe tucked behind my ear and bold black mascara with the rest of my make-up natural.

Bex: Nearly Black jeggings, cute brown ankle boots (again 3 inches), Red one shouldered stretchy shirt that was slightly baggy but pulled back in to hug her athletic figure, hair in a slick bun, shadowy eyes and red lipstick to match her top

Liz: (It was kinda hard to make Liz look domineering so she just looks super smart!) Black fitted linen trousers, black pumps but with a slight heel, white shirt with a knit purple jumper on top, ¾ length jumper sleeves with the shirt rolled over the top of the sleeves, hair glossy and down with a slight wave and lots of eyeliner to bring out her beautiful eyes.

Macey: Long, thick black leggings, small purple ankle boots with bows on the side, a purple, almost black shirt with a large brown belt across her (non-existent) waist, multi-coloured floaty scarf, her black hair was dead straight and swished around in a curtain around her face. Her make-up was bold around the eyes and she had on a deep pink lipstick and if looks could kill, we'd have a serial killer on our hands. Let me just say that girl looked a whole new kind of scary!

We looked the part, we felt the part, and we couldn't wait to kick these guys ass's once, and for all!

We all gathered in our room at 7:45am to watch the guys going into breakfast, some limping, some not turning up at all! By 7:59 all of the boys had made it, the last few being half supported by friends. They all looked grim. We all watched with baited breath and waited for the chemicals in the paint to work their magic! Slowly it started raining pink!

The boys and staff were covered in staining pink paint in a matter of seconds! Shouts immediately started up and we quickly ran to make our entrance before they came hunting to murder us!

We stood in front of the doors to the great hall, "It's now or never guys, let's do this." Macey said. Then she pushed the door open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, i haven't done an authors note in ages! Okay so i quick word of warning, i have been posting every day, i know amazing right, but that was before when i was still working out where the story was going so now I'll keep trying to do one per day but it may be every other day. SORRY! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Ally owns all!**

Chapter 11

Cammie's POV

Everything is so much funnier when you're not supposed to laugh. We strutted into the dining room and were met by the furious glares of 100 Blackthorne boys and teachers several with cuts, bruises and bandages! Oh and wait I forgot, they were pink! Dear god I'm gunna die if I don't laugh in a sec! I quickly glanced at Macey and Bex, they had on serious expressions but Liz, like we was struggling with the urge!

We got to our table and the cafeteria was still in total silence. "Girls." I heard Mr Solomon growl at us and I was scared. Well, then I turned around and gave in! He was pink for god sake! I burst out laughing which started Liz off too. Eventually we were all in fits of laughter! Mr Solomon was still furious!

"What do you think you are doing girls? You have trashed the cafeteria, injured the boys and we are now all pink. You wait until I go to the head of the CIA about this!" Head of the CIA? Puhlease!

"And your mother." Mr Solomon finished off with a smirk. Now that got me. I stopped laughing immediately.

"You wouldn't?" I asked him mentally shitting myself.

"Oh but I might!" Mr Solomon said now grinning broadly. "In fact I'll go now." He said heading for the door. I ran to stop him but was beaten by a fellow Gallagher girl.

"Come on Joe, don't be a tell tail, I thought you learned that in Islamabad?" She asked. AUNT ABBEY! My SAVIOUR!

"AUNT ABBEY!" I screamed going to hug her. Joe looked shocked! I know, weird right! Then he looked in embarrassed, I mean he is standing in front of (his possible crush?) a CIA legacy pink… What can I say!

Abbey continued, "I mean Joe, sure your pink…" she stopped to laugh, then regained her composure. "but this has got to be the best prank, ever. Better than Vancouver? I mean I saw the footage of them fighting you and can I just say you got your arses whipped!"

"Yeah this was better than Vancouver!" Bex grinned; obviously her parents had told her something the rest of us didn't get!

But Joe had paled slightly, "There's, footage… as in physical, recorded evidence that this took place?" Around him many of the boys were also looking pale, their reputations were at stake!

"Absolutely." Said Macey, grinning!

"Right, Cameron." Mr Solomon said getting down to business. "I will not call your mum and the CIA director if you destroy the footage. Do we have a deal?"

"Absolutely." I said like Macey. Little did he know we had a back up for black mail, I mean what kind of spies would we be if we didn't!

_A week later, the paints gone!_

(AN. I think its time to get Solomon's reputation back up!)

Joe's POV

It's time for a cove-ops lesson, they'll never forget. Finally I'm not pink again and I have been planning this the whole week with Abbey. She has agreed to it for unknown reasons to me!

I arrived at the lesson 4:55 minutes late, a bit earlier than usual. Silence fell as I went in and I surveyed the class starting to a quick pop quiz.

"Mr Newman, were have I left my 4th finger print, left hand since entering this room?"

"The door handle, your desk and the x,g and d keys of the computer." He rattled off.

"Ms McHenry, how many pieces of jewellery in this room are over £300?"

"3" She replied confidently.

"Ms Baxter, Identify them."

"Your Rolex, Macey's Linx bracelet a Tina's Channel necklace." She said.

"Mr Goode, say something to Ms Morgan and Ms Morgan tell me whether it was a lie or not."

Zach said, "I'll let you off for the whole pink thing because I love you." Typical teenager. But would Cammie get the twist?

She did of course, "Lie, you won't let me off for the pink thing but truth, you do love me," She smirked "Zach's smirk". Again, Typical teenager.

"Right, enough love fluff from them," I announced rudely as Cammie turned pink. "On to the real lesson. Today we are going to a New York City. Not for shopping, or for Broadway or anything. We are going to practice disguising, blending, tailing, being tailee's, and breaking the law, without being caught, and trust me if your caught I'm not bailing you out…"

I surveyed the class. I could see everyone was excited. Little did they know about the twist.

"Also, the cops aren't typical cops. I have called in a bunch of favours to bring you this elite squad of cops: Agent Abigail Cameron CIA, Agent Edward Townsend MI7, Agent Abe Baxter MI8, Agent Grace Baxter MI8, Agent Daniel James FBI, Agent Christopher McKenzie FBI , Agent Marie Toulouse DGSE (French version of the CIA) and yours truly."

Now they weren't looking excited, I was flashing up the faces of the agents on the screen for a second each.

"However these pictures won't be much help to you. They are all in disguise, but you will be too. Everyone go to the roof, board the aeroplane then I will give you the exact details of the mission, and you can choose your disguises. You have 5 minutes to grab anything you may need."

Time for the spies in training, to play with the big boys…


	11. Chapter 11

**ZAMMIE ALERT!**

**ALLY OWNS ALL PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY SUN SHINE AND MY WORLD SPIN!**

Chapter 12

Bex's POV

Damn does Mr Solomon know how to do revenge. He was going to humiliate all of us in front of some of the best spies in the WORLD! Including my parents… God. They are going to spot me immediately! I'll just have to hope I'll see them first. See, one of the first things my parents taught me was how to see them, and they learnt how to see me, that way we would never lose each other on a mission.

I think we were all going to be relying on Cammie and Zach! No pressure then!

Zach's POV

Ok I'm stuck, do I smirk because everyone's going to be relying on me and Cammie or start shitting myself because I just know that there is no way in hell we can beat these guys!

Jonas, Grant, Nick and I went back to our room and started grabbing things. We had reversible back packs filled with: comms, guns, napotine patches, band aids, contacts and wigs (just in case), Jonas had a laptop, phones, money $350 each, and M&M's (I might get hungry!). We walked up to the roof and I looked at Cammie and motioned for her to come and talk to me.

Cammie's POV

We walked up to our room and packed the usual into hand bags provided by Macey. We walked up to the roof and I went over to Zach as he motioned for me.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, you ready to get your arse whipped!"

"No way! Seriously we need to think of a plan to beat them. I mean it, I can't bear to look at Joe if he's smug, his smirk is nearly as bad as your's!" I sighed, Zach smirked, I rolled my eyes, he chuckled.

"Okay then Gallagher Girl, I'll guess we'll have to work together then?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we'll sort out similar disguises on the plane, but this has to be good, working together is both smart and risky, if they see one of us, they see both of us, ok?"

"Sure… lets go." Zach said confident again. His hand brushed mine as he turned, I blushed, I obviously like Zach but I just hate even the tiniest bit of PDA. Oh God, that just gave me the worst idea ever.

Macey's POV

I continued walking onto the private jet as everyone else stopped to gape. Seriously? I stepped in and then it was may turn to gape. WOW! The entire jet was a massive wardrobe, it had rakes of clothes around the edges, tables with contacts and wigs and even some new prototype for skin colour changing but that came with the label, 'use at your own risk' so I think we were all going to stay well clear of that!

Soon everyone else had followed me onto the jet and I could tell that Zach and Cammie were, like me, in seventh heaven! I've decided what I'm going to do, I'm going to become at typical tourist, I mean, there are so many tourists in New York all year round so it would be easy to blend, however I would be a hot typical tourist!

I grabbed a blonde 'Taylor Swift' style curly wig, some dark brown contacts, black tight mini skirt, pink cami; see through white top to put over the top and a long purple necklace. I went to go get changed.

I came out of the changing rooms, grabbed some tights and pumps with bows on and went to go do some cute, pretty-girl, pink make-up. Finally I grabbed a brown satchel style vintage bag and put a second, wig, change of clothes, contact and make-up in there. I was good to go!

Bex's POV

Okay, I need to do something serious to try and make sure my parents not to recognise me. I looked around the jet and then saw the ideal option. Wash-off fake spray on tan. I went into the bathroom and came out a different person. Literally, I was a light brown, I looked Spanish! I grabbed a brunette long straight glossy wig and some light brown contacts. Next my outfit. I got some dark blue 'distressed' jeans, and pretty floral floaty top and a light baggy cardy, nothing like anything I would normally wear. I walked out of the changing rooms, and the girls looked at me strangely, well except Cammie. I looked around curious until Eva asked,

"Who are you?" WHAT! Yes, awesome!

"It's Bex, you idiots!" Cried Cammie. I stood there grinning like a maniac! BEST DAY EVER!

Zach's POV

As I had walked away from Cammie earlier I saw her brow furrow, I knew ha that meant! She had an idea but she didn't like it. I'm intrigued! I caught up with her on the jet after seeing Bex, although she looked Spanish and I barely recognised her at first!

I pulled Cammie over into a corner, "So Gallagher Girl, what is your amazing idea that you hate!" I smirked.

"How did you…"

I cut her off, "Spy" I said pointing to myself.

She grimaced, "Ok, so as you said I don't like this idea but it may be the best one we've got. So you know I hate PDA." She said looking down and flushing. I smiled at her and hugged her. I knew she didn't like it, it was kinda obvious! She continued. "What we have to do is be a boyfriend and girlfriend totally in love and it be like our first holiday together or something, you know just act completely oblivious to the rest of the world, so shout out to each other, ask people to take our picture. It's because were pavement artists. There gunna be looking for two people separate, floating between groups of people and hiding, they'll pay no attention to a loved up noisy couple."

I have to say it was a good idea. But I knew she still wasn't comfortable.

"Cammie, that's a brilliant idea, but I don't think you want to do it. What's wrong, you still like me right?" I asked concerned.

Her head snapped up, "Of course I like you Zach!" She said then looked down again. "I just don't want our first kiss since in the Gallagher foyer to be some kind of act."

I smirked, "Alright then Gallagher girl, I'll just have to kiss you now…" I tilted her head up and saw her eyes widen before closing like mine and then I kissed her.

Cammie's POV

Fireworks were going off in my head at like 100 miles per hour! The kiss was soft and comforting yet lustful at the same time. We kissed for 46 seconds and I loved every second of it. When we broke of we were both breathing quickly.

"I guess we better go get ready then." Zach said. "Wear something…flamboyant!"

I giggled then went over to the clothes and accessories. I was immediately swarmed by the girls.

"CAM" Liz shrieked, god, I should have known this would happen.

"No, no questions now, I am in spy mode, I will talk you guys through the entire 46 seconds of the kiss later!" I then strode off with the clothes in my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY BUT I HAD A MATHS TEST AND A HISTORY TEST AND AN ENGLISH TIMED ESSAY TO PREPARE FOR! **

**OKAY WE ARE SO NEAR THE ACTION, IT ALL STARTS NEXT CHAPTER SO I WILL BE WORKING ON THAT TOMORROW! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALLY CARTER OWNS GALLAGHER GIRLS!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

Macey's POV

Wow, that girl sure knows how to get Zach wound right round her finger! I knew something had been bugging her and when I saw Zach kissing her, IN PUBLIC with all of us watching I knew what it was! Although she does hate PDA like seriously, when gets embarrassed when Zach holds her hand! But anyway, although she hates PDA she just wants to be sure Zach loves her!

An also I have a new found respect for that girl! Its like that kiss gave her a confidence boost!

"Macey!" I turned and saw Cammie yelling to me.

I went over and she ushered me over to a rack of clothes.

"Right, I need something that says "I'm flirting with you" but not to OTT. Something in fashion but comfy and something that will make people notice me!" Was this girl out of her bloody mind!

Cammie's POV

Macey shot me a weird look but obliged. She searched the racks for about 6 minutes (5.53 minutes) and then handed me a bundle of clothes. I went into the bathroom to change.

I was wearing super, skinny holister jeans which made your legs look long, a low plunge light orange cami (AN it doesn't sound nice but I have one and it's really nice!) with flowers and floral patterns on it. A long white see through cardy and a bracelet that she had customized the beads on to read Z-x-C with hearts on either end. And some brown ankle heeled boots which were about 2 inches so I could walk in them. Wow, for once Macey actually did what I asked!

I came out of the bathroom and went over to the wigs and contacts and skin changers. I put on a little fake tan so I had tan skin so it would look like I was a Californian tourist, a put on a long blonde straight wig which had a flick at the end that I could curl around my fingers and some deep brown contacts that had little flecks of gold that matched my top. I applied brown mascara but no eyeliner, some faint blush and then dark pink lip gloss.

Finally, I was done!

Zach's POV

I went over to the other side of the plane to Cammie to the guys clothes and grabbed some stuff, grey/light blue-ish distressed jeans, a black T-Shirt that you could see my abs through (I'm not boasting, you actually could!) and a black leather jacket. I grabbed Nike trainers and then went to change. I came out of the bathroom and over to our wigs and contacts and tan stuff. I saw Cammie putting on Tan in a Californian style so I did the same, I then grabbed a golden heading onto light brown wig that had slightly longer than average hair but not all shaggy! I popped in blue contacts with green and brown flecks in over my eyes and I was ready to go.

I could see Cammie touching up some make-up and if I hadn't seen her in her new clothes before she put in her contacts and wig I would not have recognised her!

Bex's POV

We heard Mr Solomon's voice over the intercom so that we couldn't see each others disguises.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you will recall from earlier I also mentioned that this mission involved breaking the law, and given that we are the cops, you'll have a tough time of it! Inside the coffee table is a file explaining your missions more precisely. Good Luck, you will be landing in an hour and a half."

Liz and grabbed the folder immediately and quickly scanned it into her laptop and projected it on the wall so we could all read it at once. Here's what it said.

Mission: NY Cops (original right…)

Members: operatives Classified (A/N couldn't be arsed to write the names again), Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys Junior classes

Aim: To steal an item of clothing from any of the following stores: Bloomingdales, Barneys, Macy's, Nike town, Addias original store. (Great, the most secure and popular shops in the whole of New York…) And not get caught by the 'cops'.

Time limit: 12:00pm – 5:30pm

Rules: If any of you are caught you will either go to jail for the night or be sent back to the hotel until the debrief the next morning. If you see any of the agents that are actually cops then compromise them and they will be eliminated.

Locations: New York City, and the St Regis Hotel New York (FIVE STARS! AWESOME!)

Operatives: 8 trained agents (and the whole of the NY police squad, the highest and most trained across the whole of America) 20 teen spies in training.

This was going to be so much fun.

It was time. We all got off the plane and went to the hotel where we found bags for us. We deposited things we decided we didn't need, grabbed things we did and connected to comms.

(A/N heres a reminder of the girls codenames and some I made up for the boys and random boys I made up just to make up numbers! Cammie: Chameleon. Bex: Duchess. Liz: Bookworm. Macey: Peacock. Tina: Paparazzi. Eva: Chica. Courtney: Guru. Anna: Midget. Kim: Ju Jitso. Zach: Mist. Jonas: Nerd. Grant: Greek God. Nick: Pretty boy. Harry: Samurai. Lewis: Tofu (okay random I know!). Logan: Caspian. Patrick: Leprechaun. David: Honour. Drew: Guardian.)

Soon, we all got into spy mode and went to different exits so we wouldn't come out in a big clump, way to obvious. I saw Zach and Cammie heading to the front door, weird right but I knew they were up to something. I went to the fire escape and walked down then climbed over the back wall of the hotel. I made my way out on to the street and focused all my inner Cammie, here we go.


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY I DID MY MATHS WRONG BEFORE SO THERE ARE 10 BOYS AND 9 GIRLS**

**I hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher girls**

***just a warning, serious CREEP ALERT in this chapter!***

Chapter 14

Cammie's POV

"Ready?" I asked Zach just before we turned into the lobby of the hotel,

"sure, lets go" He said, then he placed his arm across my shoulder and I giggled as we turned around the corner into the lobby, here goes nothing.

"Come on Daniel!" I squealed using Zach's cover name and attracting tons of attention. "Stop tickling me! Tell me where were going!"

"Now why would I ever do that Chloe?" He moved his arm to around my waist and we walked out of the hotel. "Fine, we're going shopping because my dad gave us cash! Now you tell me where you want to go!"

"Ahhhhhh" I fake squealed. "This is going to be amazing!" Dear god, I am going to murder my self.

Whole classes POV

What the hell?

Macey's POV

What! Am I hearing this right! It was all making sense now, Cammie and Zach = pavement artists. So they're doing what will make the CIA not notice them! Genius! Well, this is going to be so funny listening to them flirt all day!

I looked around the street and pretend to be looking for a certain shop but I'm actually looking for an stray comms units, nothing. However, some one has seen something.

Bex's POV

Once I was done laughing at Cammie's predicament I set to work looking for my parents, I knew that us Baxters would be the first out, I just had to try and get them before they got me! I looked very carefully through the crowd, I discounted anyone with the same dress style as my parents and any one on their own; my parents work best together.

I walked onto the next street and looked at a couple taking a picture together, I study their faces, no, not the right bone structure. You can't change for actual face.

I looked for comms units and stopped, crossed the street and doubled back so that anyone tailing me would have to do the same thing. Suddenly I heard Mrs Morgan's voice through my ear, (A/N she is neutral so she tells people when they've been spotted, she does this from Gallagher) "Chica, you have been compromised."

Damn.

Okay, I am upping my game. I look around street after street, walking around New York for 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Then I hear: "Bookworm and Tofu, you have been compromised." I hide my anger but I notice a couple of the side of the street, they suddenly grin, then I grin and say, "Dark jeans, Brown jumper and black tights, red dress and woollen cardy. Send my regards Mrs Morgan."

She laughs and then I hear her telling them, "Abe, Grace (A/N I don't want to confuse it even more by giving them codenames so I'm just going to call all the CIA/FBI's by their names.) You have been compromised. Bex sends her regards."

I watch as their faces turn to stone and they survey the area, looking for me. I keep still then turn to look at a shop display and they are angry, they still haven't seen me! Oh wait, my dads eyes lock on me, I can feel them on my head and I turn and keep walking, I'm scared even though they can't compromise me!

Zach's POV

I hear Bex getting her parents! YES! We have finally found some of them. I turn and hug Cammie in my jubilation. I then say over comms, "Okay guys, me and Cammie are going to go and steal something so keep finding them, we don't want to many special agents watching us!"

I lead Cammie towards Bloomingdales. The white letters' spelling out Bloomingdales on the black background are scary and inside it is modern and we walk past 4 security guards and through burglar alarms that detect whether you have stolen anything. But, it's nothing we can't handle, our main worry is doing it without kicking up a fuss.

"Come on Chloe, do you want to try on this dress for Millie's party, I'm going to look for something too?"

I look and Cammie, she nods and grabs several different dresses in different colours and sizes. Then we head to the men's wear. I grab some trousers and shirts and T-shirts.

We head towards the changing rooms and try them on. I take two shirts but hide one inside my top and Cammie takes a dress and hides a top in her bag. We walk up to the check out to be served by a 20 year old guy, I glance at Cammie, I hear her incredibly faint sign, let the honey-potting commence.

"Omg!" Cammie exclaimed! "I have always wanted to use a till at Bloomingdales!" (A/N I'm just making this up by the way!) She turned and said to me. "Daniel, look, they have like laser scanners rather than barcodes and they have stun tags rather than ones that leave ink, that way the dress's can never be ruined! Oh, I really want to use the laser." She turned her puppy dog eyes towards the check out guy, sees that isn't working and immediately changes her expression to flirty. God I want to murder him.

Cammie's POV

I make my face look flirty as I plead with the check out guy. He is a total creep. I grin's at me, sure baby, come here and I'll show you. Gulp. God he is sick, he puts his arm around me to grab my hand and he shows me how to use the laser scanner, I do the dress and then discreetly to the stun thing off the top and didn't scan it while he is focusing on holding my waist tightly. I see Zach seething and try to calm him down.

"Dan, give me your stuff, I'll do that then we can go!" I emphasized the GO! He came as close as possible to the till and I scanned the shirt he was holding, then took off the stunner and took the stunner of the shirt under his top.

"That was sooooo much fun!" I said sounding giddy. The cashier grinned creepily at me, "Any time…" He said. God he was gross. We paid for one dress and one shirt and put them in a bag along with the top and shirt. We turned around a corner in the store and then quickly chopped of the bar codes that needed t be laser scanned on the top and the shirt. Then we put them in the bag and walked out of Bloomingdales.

"Mission accomplished," I whispered into the comms and then turned to Zach keeping cover, "What do you want to do now Dan?"


	14. Chapter 14

**REALLY SORRY BUT I'M AWAY FOR A WEEK SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A BIT, I'LL KEEP WRITING WHILST I'M AWAY THOUGH I JUST DONT HAVE WI-FI! I WILL UPDATE IF I GET THE CHANCE THOUGH! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**ALLY CARTER OWNS GALLAGHER GIRLS!**

Chapter 15

Liz's POV

I heard Cammie say mission accomplished and breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so that was the dangerous part of the mission done, now we just have to beat the agents, whilst Cammie and Zach were breaking the law Jonas, Patrick, Logan, Kim and Courtney had gone out, and Nick and compromised Christopher McKenzie and Anna had compromised Marie Toulouse. It was now 4 vs. 11. I watched with Jonas from the hotel over security camera footage, we were all still helping to compromise the agents!

Soon, we were down to 3 agents and 5 of us. Daniel James from the FBI was out and Tina, Anna, Macey, Harry, Grant and David were out.

It was Joe, Abbey, and Townsend against, Zach, Nick, Drew, Bex and Cammie however if they compromised either Zach or Cammie then they other would be compromised too so its basically 3:4.

Nick's POV

Cammie had compromised Daniel Townsend, living up to her code name! But, I'm not a pavement artist, but I'm a tailer. I see people easily, but if they see me I'm in trouble. I carefully looked along the street, I want to find someone. I only came last year but I'm already caught up and I want to prove that I'm just as good as everyone else. I want to belong here. I'm not trying to be a stroppy child, but it's horrid when everyone just ignores you because they've been here longer.

I look up the street and I recognise a face, it's Townsend, I think, I'm not 100%. I quickly go after him hoping beyond hopes that he won't recognise me through my disguise. Suddenly, he turns round he felt eyes, he saw my face. I saw his.

"Black trench coat, dark blue jeans" "Blue jumper, brown cargos"

I hear a voice through the comms. "Ok, your both compromised, Townsend and Pretty boy, your out."

Okay… that was a disappointment and an achievement. I see the Townsend guy glaring at me, oh well he got me so I glare right back at him! We both storm of to the hotel going separate ways!

Bex's POV

I looked around Times Square and saw, Drew. "Guardian, careful, I see you." I said to warn him. "I know but I'm trying to see, do you think the lady in the red trench coat sitting in starbucks is-" "Abbey!" I cut him off. Then I heard it, and saw her lips move. "Dark linen trousers and superdry coat. And green-" I had to stop her compromising me! "Redtrenchcoatsittinginstarbu cks" I practically screamed into my comms.

"Guardian and Abbey you are compromised."

"Green top, blue jeans and black knee high boots." I hear Mr Solomon say into his comms. "Duchess, you are compromised."

I turned around, I knew I had been compromised because I shouted some gobbledegook 3 seconds ago, but for the life of me, I couldn't see him.

Good luck Zach and Cammie!

Joe's POV

Okay, it was me vs. Zach and Cammie. I had trained them, they had learnt from me. This was going to be interesting. I walked out of Times square and onto a street with lots of shops on, there were groups of girls shopping, guys sitting by the road, musicians busking, even a couple kissing right out in a café. I walked past them keeping my eyes peeled. I needed to find Cammie and Zach, but I knew this wouldn't be easy.

Cammie's POV

Me and Zach were drinking hot chocolates at a café. I heard Bex, Drew and Abbey being compromised and looked at Zach.

"Only Solomon left." I told him grinning.

"Yepp" He replied popping the p. "And then we can have the night to ourselves."

"What, no were going back to the hotel remember that's what the mission plan said."

"Yeah, so we'll go to the hotel, then we can come back out again to tea, on a date. Will you go out with me Cammie?"

"Of course but-" Suddenly he cut me off and leaned in to kiss me. Not a quick thank you kiss or anything a real possessive kiss that I couldn't detach myself from. My eyes widened and looked at Zach's, his pupils were dilated, he was scared, his face was tense and I knew he was clinging to his cover with everything he had.

When he pulled away he turned his head and said, "Suit jacket, blue shirt and matching trousers."

I gasped, I turned and looked and saw Solomon, I smiled at Zach but not too widely. Mr Solomon back traced his steps determined to find us. So I said, "Of course I'm free tonight Dan, I can't wait!"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL!**

Chapter 16

Cammie's POV

Zach and I sauntered back to the hotel completely overjoyed, we had beaten them! We had beaten all of the operatives and we had stolen something without being caught! As we went up to the hotel room we started hugging our friends as they congratulated us and then Macey, Bex and Liz pulled me away into our room.

"Cammie! You have to get ready for your date!" Liz squealed. What! Oh yeah, comms, damn things!

"Sure, but I doubt it'll be anything fancy I mean he wouldn't have had time to arrange anything…" I trailed off and Macey interrupted,

"au contraire, it is incredibly fancy! Zach has actually surprised me for once!" Now shut up and take your disguise off so we can get you ready!

After 2 and a half hours of 'pampering' (more like torture!) I was ready, I looked and my self in the mirror, I barely recognised myself! I wore a gorgeous blue silk gown, it was strapless, have a slim belt simply made of Swarovski diamonds and the blue matched my eyes. The make-up although natural brought out my eyes even more and I had a long chain of diamonds for earrings and a necklace. I wore silver 3 inch heels with more diamonds on and held a small blue clutch. My hair was half up with tiny diamond pins to hold it and the rest down with a slight curl.

I made my way out to the lobby and saw Zach, looking handsome in a suit and tie and holding a small bouquet of flowers for me, blue, just like my dress. It was perfect.

We walked out into Times Square and then Zach led me out through a cobbled street to a small Italian restaurant. There were cute fairy lights across the front and we walked in and sat at a pre-reserved table in the corner with a candle in the middle of the table.

"This is perfect." I told Zach confidently.

"I know I'm perfect Gallagher you don't have to tell me." He replied smirking. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and he passed me a menu, "What do you fancy?"

Macey's POV

I heard Cammie coming back to the hotel at around 1:30. She was ages! I squinted through the darkness and all I could see was a massive grin plastered on her face. I would ask her about that tomorrow! At least I haven't got to go and beat Zach up!

-NEXT MORNING-

"Cam-mie…" Bex sang.

"five…more…minutes…" she groaned rolling over.

"Nope, get up now. TELL US ABOUT LAST NIGHT" I screaming in her ear.

"ARGHHHHH" She groaned, "GO AWAY"

"Cammie, don't make me hit you with a pillow," I threatened. She didn't move.

"Cammie, don't make _me_ hit you with a pillow." Bex said. That got her up, I see how it is! Offended much!

Cammie's POV

Time it would have taken to tell the story if they hadn't interrupted: 7 minutes 56 seconds

Time it took: 47 minutes 23 seconds

Number of times Liz said 'ahhh' : 24

Number of times Macey rolled her eyes: 38

Number of times Bex checked she couldn't go and beat up Zach for the fun of it: 13

Number of times I said no: 13

I know, my friends are lovely.

**HI GUYS, I WAS GOING TO END THE STORY BUT I HAVE LOADS OF COMMENTS WANTING MORE! SO I NEED IDEAS PLEASE! SORRY THIS IS SHORT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DEDICATED TO Alecks454 and LoudNProud THANKS YOU REVIEWING NEARLY ALL THE CHAPTERS AND FOR THE IDEAS!**

Chapter 17

Joe's POV

I couldn't believe it, I retraced my steps and saw nothing, I was furious walking around New York for the next hour until Rachel decided to put me out of my misery.

"Joe, Chameleon and Mist's cover was a couple, they were in a café you walked past, now go to the hotel already and met them tomorrow morning."

WHAT! They were the annoying couple kissing and chatting loudly and being a general nuisance to everyone in the square! Of course, they went into Bloomingdales and must have stolen something their. Great.

Cammie's POV

We were ready to go, Macey told me to wear the top I stole and Zach wore his. I was furious, I hadn't actually looked at the top and it was ridiculous, I was one of those purple ones with a loose baggy bow round the neck you see slutty secretaries wearing with pencil skirts!

Macey gave me white short shorts and tights and a large furry on the inside black jacket with a large fur lined hood to wear with it.

"You look great Cam!" Bex enthused, I am going to kill her.

"Thanks Rebecca." I growl.

"What was that Cam." Bex practically screamed at me.

"Sarcasm, one of the many services I provide." I said pissed at her, thankfully she let it slide. Well, she did for me.

"Do I look great too Rebecca?" Zach said smirking, he too was wearing his stolen top except his was tight and showed his abs, I can feel my concentration levels lowering…

"Zachary Goode. I. Will. Bloody. Murder. You." I think the fact that she seemed so calm in her anger scared me the most. I could see the sudden fear in Zach's eyes as well, the message seemed to read, 'oh shit.'

Zach's POV

Oh shit…

Bex's POV

"I am so sick of your smirking and 'crypticness' and for being a royal pain in the back side!" I screamed.

God, he was so infuriating, I have no idea what Cammie saw in him! This had been building up for a while and I guess, well I have warned everyone, many times not to call me my full name so he was, going to get IT.

I made to start running at him to be jerked back by something so strong I nearly feel backwards.

"Bex," I heard a soft voice in my ear. "You really don't want to do this, come on. It'll be fine, come with me quickly and beat up the push bag in the hotel gym so that NO ONE will ever mess with you, ever again."

I breathed out, still fuming, I turned and looked at Grant. Although I was angry at Zach and even still a bit cross with Grant for the P and E incident I just looked him in the eye and knew I loved him. He understood me, he knew that sometimes I just needed to vent, I put up the tough girl act but really no one see's me cry, I have only cried once, when I was 7. My parents both went MIA, both on separate missions but at the same time, I stayed with Cam and that night in her room whilst I think she was asleep I cried, I cried silently and then I stopped, and put my mask back on.

But Grant saw through it and as he looked in my eyes I shed a tiny tear. Shock flashed across his face, unsure of himself so I just said it. I don't know what came over me but it was perfect.

"I love you."

I whispered so softly that I don't know if he heard it or if he lip read it. But he knew, and I knew because then he said it too.

"I love you too"

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY AS WELL, "DANCING FOR MY LIFE"**


	17. Chapter 17

**GOT SOME SERIOUS SPY-LIFE LESSONS IN THIS ONE!**

**ALLY OWNS ALL, ENJOY!**

Chapter 18

A few weeks later, back from New York

Cammie's POV

We had now been at Blackthorne for 4 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours and 43 minutes. We were settling into a routine, getting used to boys, but they still weren't getting used to us. It was slightly annoying to be honest. Every evening Macey would tell us about the latest boy who tried to make a move on her, Bex would explain how she beat up another boy in P&E for asking her out given she was going out with Grant, and Liz would build up new, better firewalls to make the chance from 0.001 to 0.00000001 of the boys getting into Gallagher's website.

It was genuinely annoying, we had proved ourselves to them (multiple times) I mean they were pink!

Me and Bex were just going to another lesson at the shooting range, we were getting good, I mean Bex was always good but we were trying out all sorts of different guns and we had caught up with the boys.

"Right, Ladies and Gentlemen," the teacher started. "Today we will be looking at sniper riffles. First you will learn how to put them together and dismantle them. Then you will learn about the safety procedures needed when using them and finally you will learn how to shot with them."

He pulled up a large box full of parts and put them on the table. I had to blink once, then again. Memories came flooding back as I along with the others started looking at the parts before being told how to assemble them.

My hands were on autopilot, moving independently from my mind. (A/N from OOS, OOT) I picked up tubes and cylinders and fitted springs in between them and formed a rifle in my hand. I looked down at it in wonder and walked over to the firing range.

For a group of spies in training it was pretty poor that they only noticed when I shot it. I was in a booth, no ear muffs or goggles, I just looked through the scope and fired and I heard the target start to run on the long wire back to me.

I turned back to the class, they looked at me, some scared, some impressed. I flicked a catch and the gun broke in half and I turned to look at the now present target to find a hole in the head.

"How did you do that Cam?!" Bex immediately squealed happy for me.

"I just remember, my Dad, I saw him cleaning his riffle once when I was 9. I just know subconsciously or something." I said unsure. I glanced at Zach and his eyes were hard, steely not there usual sparkling emerald but now a sharp almost see through green, captivating and evil.

I spent the rest of the class properly learning how to put it together because despite being able to subconsciously do it, when the Teacher asked me to demonstrate putting it together I genuinely couldn't do it.

I finished up with Bex and hour later and we finished cleaning our riffles last because we just chatted because we had a free period next. We walked out and I say Zach talking to the teacher afterwards.

I'm not going to lie, I was curious. I mean, two spies, dark corner, whispering covertly. Am I a spy or what? Unfortunately for them they didn't count on having two Gallagher girls who could read lips and talk about some random COW essay at the same time so as not to look like they were snooping!

"Zach, you could do it. You don't even need to put much training in. You're an heir so you won't have to worry about earning respect. You passed the test to get in _last _year and your aim is exceptional."

"I guess I could but what if I wanted to go CIA or Interpol?"

"Zach, let me make this clear, if you go to the CIA you will be bumped right to the top of the assassination list. The new recruit that could have been you would be sent to kill you for being a traitor and because of what you already know about the circle." The teacher snapped grabbing Zach's shirt and pulling him into his face. "Do I make myself clear Mr. Goode?" He enunciated.

Zach nodded stiffly but kept his cool.

"I'll think about it." He replied whilst shoving past him and walking back towards the school.

Bex and I also went to walk back to the school but took the long way so we didn't have to go and talk to Zach.

"I thought he had, you know cut ties with his mum." I sighed to Bex.

"Come on Cammie, he didn't exactly sound like he wanted the job!"

"But I didn't say that, he said he'd consider it. What the hell am I supposed to do! My boyfriend is considering joining the agency that wants to kill me. By the sound of it to become a sniper assassin and I bet you I know what their loyalty test will be, to prove his faithfulness to the circle."

"No Cam. Seriously, they'd cut him slack."

"No. His mother wouldn't. Abby told me about Catherine, they were at Gallagher together and I she said she is _the_ most untrustworthy person she had ever encountered and Abby knows Mr Smith for Christ sakes!"

"Come, you have to trust him. I doubt even Zach would murder you as a loyalty test, he would take a bullet for you. I may head the bastard but he sure as hell loves you Cam. I've seen it in his eyes, I'm not going all hippy on you, all fate and predicting but the number of times I've seen that look I could recount on the back of a postage stamp."

I sigh, "I don't know Bex, maybe its best not to get too close to him, it's dangerous, if either of us gets attached then they'll use us against each other, we'll be each other's weakness."

"No you use each other as your strength. You know that if I was kidnapped I would try as hard as I could to survive for my parents, for you, for Macey, Liz Grant everyone because if I give in and let my pain stop, then your pain will start and it will last a lifetime. I use it as my strength and you have to too."

We walked the remaining 132 metres to the entrance in silence. It's not often me and Bex have these loyalty talks. There not non-existent though. And when we do have them, there serious.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Zach's POV

I walked swiftly back up to the school and headed to my room. Free period thank god. I opened the door and slammed it behind me and saw Grant in there, Jonas had R&D and Nick said he was going to the gym.

Grant raised an eyebrow at me, I sighed.

"Mr Howard." I explained. He then sighed too.

"He still trying to get you to become a sniper for the COC?"

"Yep, that guy just won't give up! I told him today I wanted to join CIA or Interpol and he basically made it clear that I would be assassinated within a week if I did that."

"Jesus. The problem is, it's a catch 22."

"Huh…"

"As in, you join them and you betray Cammie you end up killing her or one of her friends as the loyalty test then you go into some kind of love lost depression and kill yourself or you don't join them and you get killed and then they kill her too."

"Oh, lovely. Charming, great way to lighten up my day."

"Well, you think that's wrong."

"No, I just need to think, we need to bring them down, stop them and then me and Cam's are fine."

"Yep just infiltrate them, betray them by exploding their base then their gone before they can kill you, sorted!"

"Yeah…" I replied sarcastically. But then continued, "I'll join them then. Problem solved. I just need to tell Cammie so she doesn't freak!"

Cammie's POV

Bex and I continued our walk in silence. As we walked up to the floor that had the junior year's rooms on it Bex motioned to me. I walked over to her and then we walked together over to Zach's dorm.

"I'll join them then."

My heart froze and I immediately pulled Bex away and we ran down the corridor to our room. I just sat their. My blood was pumping slowly as my head slowly processed the sentence. Bex looked at me sympathetically but I could tell she was worrying about Grant, about how he might join with Zach.

Pros and Con's of knowing your boyfriend is about to join the terrorist group that wants your head on a platter:

Con: Your 'boyfriend' obviously doesn't love you

Pro: I haven't actually told him that I love him (but I was going to…)

Con: He is probably going to kill me

Pro: You can sit and stair bitterly into space for so long you lose track of time

Con: You're a spy so you know it was 53 minutes and 23 seconds

I was zoned out after 53 minutes and 24 seconds by a knock on the door.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, miss me?"

Zach's POV

I decided to tell her sooner rather than later, it would be easier. I walked over to her room and knocked.

"Yeah" She said, I was going to miss her voice whilst I was undercover.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, miss me?"

Cammie's POV

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked immediately walking over to me. I stepped back, he noticed and frowned. "Seriously Gallagher Girl?"

"Nothing, you should probably go." I replied sharply.

"Nuh uh. What's wrong Gallagher girl, I know you wouldn't cry for nothing." I'm crying? Oh yeah, I cried when I thought of the whole 'your boyfriend obviously doesn't love you'.

"No, Zach it's fine." He came closer.

"Stop pretending."

"No. Seriously Zach, nothing is wrong you just have to leave. Right now okay!" I struggle not to shout at him.

"Whoa, what did I do wrong!"

"Oh, you know what you did wrong you bastard!"

"Um, Gallagher girl, are you all right, nothing bad has happened, at all in the past few hours." he said, acting dumb, the idiot.

"Zach. I'm a spy. That means I can lip read, which means I know Mr Howard asked you to join the COC. Also, spies AND NORMAL PEOPLE, can hear things when they walk past doors and when I walked past your door to get to my room I heard you, you bloody idiot!"

"Oh, Gallagher Girl, I'll be fine you don't have to worr-"

"WORRY! Are you out of your mind you dumb ass! You are joining the COC! You are betraying all of us, you are willing to kill me just to impress your mum who you said you didn't like. I thought you loved me!" I cried starting to get hysterical, I am trying to calm down I really am, but I can't help it!

"What? What exactly did you hear?" He asked. The jerk has the nerve to try and act confused!

"Jesus Zach! You said you were going to join!" Relief flooded his face, what the hell!

"No, you don't under-"

"Oh, I god damn understand Zach. You are joining the COC, it doesn't get much clearer than that. Just leave."

"Cammie, seriously wait-" now he uses my proper name…

"No. Zach. No. Just leave, now."

He walked out of the room, he glances back at me and I see his eye's filled with hurt and disgust. What! Just because I didn't want to hear him try and explain why was going to join the COC and kill me?

"So, Cam, are you and Zach, you know, not together any more." Liz asked timidly, a bit confused.

I remained expressionless and crossed the room to change into my PJ's and crawl into bed. I felt Macey glaring at Liz and Bex just nodding.

I lay down in bed and just felt the tears falling down my eyes. They turned into small sobs as I felt the girls looking over at my body curled in a ball, wrapped in blankets, facing the wall. The room was tense, we were all furious about Zach but I knew like Bex, Macey and Liz were worried about Jonas and Nick.


	19. Chapter 19

**ALLY OWNS EVERYTHING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

Zach's POV

I can't believe this. Why didn't Cammie listen to me?! She is just so stubborn, why doesn't she trust me?

*NEXT DAY*

This morning was awkward to say the least. We walked into breakfast and sat down at our usual table and waited for the girls, I was going to try and talk to Cammie again but this time Grant would be able to back me up.

But they didn't come and sit with us. When Cammie walked in her eyes were red and her face, despite presumably Macey's best attempts her face was still tearstained. She looked down and didn't glance at me once, quite a different story for Bex and Macey though, they full out death glared at me and the guys. I sighed and waited for them to come over.

By that time everyone had realised something was wrong. We're normally one of the loudest tables and shout greetings at each other when we come in, not today. When all the boys around us saw Cammie's red eyes and the glares at me they seemed to put two and two together. As did the girls as they glanced anxiously at Cammie.

I turned back to my food and prepared my speech as they walked over to our table, but they didn't come. I looked up after 6 seconds and saw they had gone straight past our table and onto one in a deserted corner of the cafeteria that no one used, more than a couple of eyebrows were raised at that, and all of the junior class from Gallagher went to go and sit with them and everyone throughout the hall talked in lowered voices and whispers.

"You sure as hell messed up man, what did you do?!" Nick asked me and Jonas looked confused. I looked at Grant expecting to see him looking confused as well but he seemed to be figuring it out.

"Cammie, got the wrong end of the stick." I sighed. I looked and Jonas and Nick and decided I could trust them, they were my brothers after all. "Are you guys joining the circle after graduation?" I asked.

Jonas looked confused, "I thought we had too?"

"Well, you don't have to but if you don't you'll be dead in a matter of months." Nick replied bluntly. Neither of them seemed to keen on joining so I continued.

"Right, well, Mr Howard was badgering me again about becoming a sniper and when I talked to Grant after weaponry we decided, that we would join the Circle then bring it down from the inside. That way Cams is safe." I said seriously.

"Ok, so what's the problem? Does Cam not want you to take the risk?" Nick asked.

"No, she heard me and Grant through the door as she walked past, but all she heard was, 'I'll join then' she didn't hear why. Then when I went to see her and tell her she wouldn't listen to me and now she thinks I've betrayed her or something." I sigh and stare glumly at my food.

"Well, you'll have to talk to her and make her listen." Said Jonas as if it were that simple.

"Well by the looks on Bex and Macey's faces Zach sure as hell isn't going to get any one on one time with Cammie in a hurry!" Grant said for me.

I sighed glumly again and kept eating.

-PAGE BREAK-

Every lesson was awkward. Well, now we have P and E, I guess I should write a will, I mean it's not like Bex is going to let me live…

I walked into the gym and see Cammie and Liz talking quietly in the corner whilst doing sit-ups and press ups and then I see Macey and Bex. They're just finished off pull ups going at a ridiculous speed and by the looks of it they had just started as they began doing a bleep test and racing like the wind. I gulped and prayed to god that we wouldn't do sparring today.

Obviously karma wasn't on my side.

"Right class, today we are doing sparring, I have put you with people of your rank, if you win or lose will then depend on whether on not your rank goes up or down and then you will get your new opponent.

"Firstly: Grant and Bex, top pair. Zach and Cameron, second. Macey and…"

The list went on but I stopped listening, I wouldn't have to face Bex yet thank God.

Cammie's POV

I gulped as I walked up to the mat and saw Zach; I tried not to look into his eyes. I was not going to be weak right now, I knew that in a second I could crumble to the ground with tears but that wasn't going to happen.

We circled looking at each other but not in the eyes, as if set off by a timer we sprung at the same time, attacking and blocking, I wasn't up to my normal standard and Zach obviously didn't want to hurt me. It was a pretty poor show to be honest.

Eventually Zach got on top of me. He looked me in the eye,

"Gallagher Gir-"

"No." I snapped.

"No, Cammie you don't understand it's not what you think."

"Well, then. What the hell is it, I little joke because believe me it doesn't sound like one."

"No I'm no-"

"Mr. Goode I think you can get off Ms Morgan now. Next, Zach you go with Bex, Cammie with Macey and Nick with Grant…"

I glanced over at Grant, he looked half dead. I looked at Bex, she was in killing mode and when she saw Zach she got this glint in her eye.

Me and Macey did a little dance of sorts, we jabbed at each other never making contact and only watching the real showdown like everyone else in the room.

**LETS MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL YOUR AMAZING! MY FIRST STORY AND 100 REVIEWS (HOPEFULLY) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUC FOR EVERYONE REVIEW LAST CHATER, OVER 100! COMEPLETELY AMAZING THANKS AGAIN!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**DEDICATED TO Alecks454 FINALLY BEX GETS TO KICK SOME ASS!**

Bex's POV

My eye's sparkled. Finally. This idiot was going to get what was coming at him.

I saw the uncertainty in his eyes, he clearly wasn't going to just let me hurt him, well any one could see that, but he knew he wouldn't be winning. We circled slowly around the mat, I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on us, but I didn't let that distract me. I got bored, so I pounced.

I forward hand springed and spread my legs at the end so I double kicked his chin, he stumbled back but kicked out at me whilst I was unbalanced. I stumbled slightly but used the momentum to turn fully and twist up into an illegal move, banned by the League of Nations (A/N old version of the UN) in 1931 in all countries, now only legal in Saudi Arabia.

My body fully twisted and battered him stomach 5 times each until I landed and I saw him sprawled on the floor. I didn't jump on him to hold him down I kicked his chin so I heard his teeth snap together.

"Get up, jeez!" I said under my breath, but the whole gym heard me. He didn't, tried to avoid me from hurting him more, I jumped on his chest and punched his cheek 4 times so hard that he had to push me off, I didn't hold it so he would be up again so I could keep hurting him.

I leapt up like a cat, and dodged a punch followed by a round house kick, pathetic. I kicked up so high that it whacked the cheek I had just been punching then went into a combination illegal throughout the commonwealth (A/N countries previously in the British Empire) and hit his stomach, then thigh then nearly tripped him. He just remained standing so I kicked him good and hard where the sun don't shine.

He crumpled, I grinned. He was on his knees in front of me. I walked around to his back and crouched and pulled him harshly in the Baxter choke.

"Never. Ever. Even consider talking to Cammie again." I tightened my grip. "Got it?"

He let out a muffled 'mmmhhhhmmm' sound which I took for a yes. I gave a hard yank and he fell unconscious onto the floor.

I stood up, everyone was staring at me, mouths agape. Macey looked approving, Liz seemed to be working out the chances f that ever happening again, all the boys looked scared, like really scared! The girls looked approving and Cammie, well Cammie loved him still, I saw a tear leak from her eye, but I walked towards her, pulled her into a fierce hug and then pulled her out of their, ignoring the fact that the lesson hadn't yet finished, we were done.

Cammie's POV

I watched as Bex gave a final tug and saw Zach collapse on the floor. I gave a strangled yelp that didn't come out as anything other than a gasp which simply blended into what everyone else was doing, gasping. Bex looked up, surveyed the scene and I felt a tear roll down my face as my eyes glued to Zach.

Bex walked towards me and hugged me then pulled me out of there. Thank God she did. She knew, just like I did, if I had stayed in their much longer I would have run to Zach, carried him to the infirmary and insisted that we try and sort things out.

Thank God Bex knew me. Although I consider everyone in the gym my brothers and sisters, Bex was the closet. Liz understands how I learned, and helped me through it, Macey understands how difficult it is to be the Chameleon, but Bex just gets me.

We walk out of the gym to the changing room and change in silence. I hear Zach being carried to the nurse but I walk out of the changing rooms with Bex before any of the other girls get in there. We head back to the dorm and within 10 minutes Liz and Macey are in there too.

We sit down, forming a circle sitting against our own beds until Macey says the thing that I was thinking, and everyone else probably knew already.

"Cam, you still love him." I don't even bother denying it. " You know, you are allowed to love him."

I continue studying the carpet like it's the most interesting work of art since The Mona Lisa.

Sighing, I finally look up, "But it's not, he's going to join the circle, he's going to have to kill me." I said in a small voice.

"But Cammie," Macey said hesitatingly. I looked up, intrigued. "Cam, I don't think we've got the whole story."

My head snapped, "What?"

"It's just…" she continued nervously. "Well the thing is, the boys, Grant, Nick and Jonas, well, they all love you like brothers. But they haven't been annoyed at Zach, you would have thought they would at least you know, talk to him or I don't know something, but there's nothing. It's like they agree that he should join and kill you."

"Yeah, I don't think we've heard everything either," Liz contributed. "When you, you know broke up, he kept trying to tell you something but you wouldn't listen."

I stared at them, replaying the conversation for possibly the billionth time in my head (47th actually). What struck me the most was the look in his eyes. Hurt, and disgust? Maybe, there was something we missed.

I looked at Bex. "We did run off as soon as we heard the words, 'I'll join then'… maybe they said something else?"

"Maybe, I don't know, if there was a misunderstanding surely he would have tried to tell you?" Bex reasoned, she looked slightly guilty now for beating him up so bad.

"But he has, tried. He tried to tell me when we argued the first time, he looked like he may have said something at breakfast and then he tried to talk to me in P&E, but I just didn't let him."

Macey looked at me pityingly, maybe, just maybe, Zach isn't all bad.

**REVIEWWWW**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, IT'S BEEN LIKE 4 DAYS! HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED MAKE OR BREAK MOMENT...**

Chapter 22

Cammie's POV

When we walked down to breakfast the next morning all I could hear were rumours flying round. All we had told the girls yesterday was that me and Zach had broken up, now it was obvious that it hadn't been on the best terms.

"Cammie, Cammie," Tina called out to me then ran to me and said to me but everyone heard easily. "Is it true that Zach cheated on you with a town girl and then you caught him when you found a love letter from her in his room scented with roses and thanking him for a promise ring?!" She squealed excitedly.

"What?" I said looking at her totally dumbfounded.

"Is it true that-"

"No. Now shut up Tina before I do to you exactly what I did to Zach." Bex growled. Tina's eyes immediately showed fear as she scuttled off. I sighed then tried to pull Bex away before anything else happened. But then Macey turned around to everyone who was immediately whispering about what had just happened.

"Look. Zach and Cammie are not together at the moment, so shut up with all the God Damn rumours and mind your own, alright." She declared then turned and walked up to where I had dragged Bex.

"What are you getting Cam, French toast or fruit salad?" She asked completely normally.

"Um, I err, Fruit salad, please." I said trying to return to normal.

This was going to be a long day.

-PAGE BREAK-

That evening I sat by Zach's bed in the infirmary. He still wasn't awake but he would be soon. Previous Baxter generations had conducted numerous experiments and Bex said that what she had done would knock him out for around 28 hours; it had been 27 hours and 15 minutes and 34 seconds, since then. I just sat there, nervously twitching and fidgeting.

What was I supposed to say, when he woke up?

"Sorry, I let my best friend beat the living day lights out of you, but I thought that you had joined the terrorist group that your mum is in that is trying to kill me, but now I don't know. That is, I don't know if you're joining them, I do know their trying to kill me."

Yeah, I know, sounds great.

I watch him for 10 more minutes before I see him start to come round, obviously Zach is stronger then the previous Baxter choke hold 'guinea pigs'.

"Gallagher Girl?" It was more of a question.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly, "Are you ok?" That was what I came up with. I can speak 14 languages and have a masters in English and I come up with are you ok! And who am I kidding, NO ONE is 'ok' after a Baxter choke hold.

"Well, I wouldn't say ok, I think alive, is a better category for me right now." He said with a grimace.

I look down guiltily. "Um, Zach, I've been thinking about how you keep trying to tell me things and how we ran off when we heard you through the door and yeah, I talked with the girls and Macey and Liz said I had to come and hear your side of the story…"

"Okay," He said then took a deep breath. "You have to promise me Cammie that you won't interrupt, just let me finish then you can say whatever, okay."

Zach's POV

"…okay" I asked.

She nodded looking nervous and anxious about what I was going to say.

"Look, here at Blackthorne its basically the breading ground for the circle. Nearly everyone here goes to the circle after graduation, if you don't you either pursue a normal life or get killed trying to join another agency."

She gulped but I continued.

"Now, Mr Howard has been asking me for ever to join as a sniper because he'll get credit for training a good knew assassin and I'm expected to join because of my mum."

I saw her eyes darken slightly probably thinking about how she had her own legacy too, which unless I took down the circle, would lead to her death.

"So, I was talking to Grant when you heard and I decided that I would join the circle, but as a mole. I would infiltrate them and destroy them from within. That way your safe." I finish it softly.

Now she looks scared, what's wrong I thought she would be happy that I didn't betray her!

"No, Zach! You can't join the circle, their evil! You could get caught and hurt and then it would be my fault."

"Hey, hey, no, are you seriously doubting my Goode skills?!" I asked trying to make her laugh. Her face stayed set.

"No, Zach please it's too dangerous."

"What and you being their number one target isn't? If I don't do this you could be dead within six months of you leaving Gallagher!"

She just stayed sat their, a tear fell from her eye as she sat shaking her head, defeated. I sat up gently and pulled her into a hug and she just cried as I held her.

"Its okay, Gallagher Girl, this way, you'll be safe."

*NEXT DAY*

Cammie's POV

I woke up in my bed happy, I had come back from Zach's room at around 2am and the girls had fallen asleep whilst watching a movie in the attempt to stay awake. Me and Zach had just talked. Not about, being spies, or the circle, or our lives in danger. It seems that for now we weren't ready to face that and we were simply going to rebuild the trust between us. I knew that Zach was upset that I hadn't trusted him and I was annoyed that hadn't believed in him too, but we put it behind us.

I noisily got out of bed and grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom, I stayed in there until it was time to go down to breakfast and I put on my make up and did my hair. I unlocked the door and was surrounded by my girls.

"What happened?" Screeched Bex.

"Jesus, calm down Bex. It's all fine between me and Zach and now we have to go to breakfast and I will tell you everything with Zach in hear at 6:30pm with the boys too." I said abruptly.

"You do know that we could get it out of you so easily now." Macey said raising an eyebrow not willing to give this up yet.

"Yes, I do, but we have 5 minutes until breakfast and you have to all do your hair and make-up and if you delay that then you'll miss breakfast and then your stomachs will grumble through study hall and then Liz won't be able to revise for the COW test that we are having and she'll get annoyed that she only got 100% rather than 103%." I said in one massive breath.

"Fine." Said Macey through gritted teeth and then pulled Bex and Liz into the bathroom.

5 minutes later we ran down to the dining hall and skipped in so we weren't too late. I could taste the tension as we went in and saw Zach sat at our table. Everyone was looking between Zach and I like a tennis match but I tried not to pay attention. We grabbed food and then I walked towards our normal table, the girls followed unsure of what to do.

Zach looked over his shoulder at me and smirked, I smiled at him and then sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, good sleep?"

And with that little scene everyone had more that enough to talk about for the rest of the century!

**REVIEW...**


	22. Chapter 22

**THIS COULD BE THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER BUT THEIR WILL BE A SQUEAL, EVEN IF IT'S NOT THE SECOND TO LAST THERES ONLY A FEW LEFT!**

**ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 23

Zach's POV

I smirked over at Cammie as she walked over to me with the girls behind her.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, good sleep?" I asked her as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yep, best in a while." She said with a cute contented smile.

I could feel everyone staring at us, whispering to their neighbours and just generally confused. Soon they turned back to their tables and talked to their friends. We resumed our conversation.

I saw Bex look me up and down, I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for you know, beating you up." She said with a grin. "But, now that is a taster of what would happen if you did break her heart so really I was just doing you a favour."

"But now you're used to it Bex'll have to be twice as violent next time." Macey said _smirking _at me!

Cammie and Liz laughed, us boys smiled but gulped at the same time, I can't imagine surviving double that…

Cammie's POV

A small amount of the rumour's I heard about Zach and I today:

Zach broke up with me because I didn't want to do 'it' with him (real mature…)

I broke up with Zach because I couldn't deal with the pressure of constantly having to impress him (um.. some people need to check the definition of a relationship!)

We broke up because he couldn't compete with me and I got bored of him (seriously, I'm worried about these people)

(My personal favourite) we broke up for the attention! (Wow, I can only imagine so desperate Hollywood D-lister doing something like that!)

So, it's safe to say I had a very un-chameleon-y day. I sighed a relief when I went into our final lesson, Bengali. We had a pop vocab. test which no one predicted. I know! I reckon she did it because she hadn't done a lesson plan so had to think of a random thing to fill it!

We immediately placed ourselves around Liz and Jonas because even in spy schools what the teachers call cheating, we call team work. I have a saying, during tests: people look up for inspiration, down in desperation and left and right for information!

We all finally filled back into our room, Liz grabbed a book to start revising for the COW pop quiz, Macey checked her make-up then picked up an old vogue that had some notes stuck in, Bex sat down for 10 minutes of yoga to relax and prepare herself for more work and I sat on my bed and leant back crashing back and closing my eyes.

I groaned, so much work, seriously I know mid-terms are coming up but seriously that doesn't give teachers excuse to give us 2 hours of homework per lesson! I reached into my bag, grabbed my history of espionage textbook and turned on my stomach to start reading and highlighting.

I felt a shake and moaned and rolled over, I heard laughter. I squinted open my eyes briefly to see Zach laughing and I groaned again.

"What?" I snapped cross from being woken up.

"Well, we come in; Bex is actually asleep whilst she's 'meditating', Macey is'resting her eyes' whilst reading! Liz has copied down the same sentence 34 times and you, have highlighter on your cheek."

I blinked looking around the room and laughed as I saw my girls all looking exhausted. I sigh as I imagine how awful I look, wearing leggings with dirt stains on, an old white vest top with a dance style loose cropped top over the top, my hair in a sloppy bun now falling down my back and apparently highlighter on my cheek. Gorgeous.

Zach flops down in front of my bed and leans against the leg of the bed. I pull myself up and then go and flop right down next to him.

Okay, so my aim was poor because I just woke up that's why I basically fell on him… He snorted with laughter as I hastily pushed myself onto the floor and off his lap. I groaned and closed my eyes again and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So…?" I asked with my eyes still closed. The others joined us, Liz and Jonas on desk chairs, Grant had joined Bex and was trying to get his legs into that Buddha position and Macey was sat on the bed with Nick resting against her legs.

"Well," Grant started. "So, Zach told you about the Circle and their recruitment here right?"

I opened my eyes slightly, "Yep, but, I told Zach no, it's not safe, you guys go in their and they realise and you'll be dead before you can say 'caught'."

The girls nodded agreeing with me. "There is no way were letting you guys risk your lives." Bex agreed.

"If we don't they'll hunt all of you down and then your deaths will be on our consciences." Nick retorted.

"Besides, we've already got the base plan set out for this; we'd all infiltrate different sections of the circle. We'd tell each other about every single member we met. That way we know 4 times as many members as most recruits do, they operate in cells, we'd know 4 cells rather than one. I will be able to hack into their mission plans; Grant will learn their training programs, Nick will learn their method of disguising and Zach can learn their alias's and undercover agents real identities." Jonas said. "It's a fool proof-"

"Look, just stop." I interrupt Jonas abruptly. "You guys are not doing this, you can't just risk your lives, please. I'd rather be tortured than know that one of you guys had died protecting me!"

They're eyes softened as Zach reached his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "But Gallagher Girl, I'd die a thousand times before you letting them touch you." He whispered in my ear. But being spies everyone heard. Normally you'd cue an 'ahhhhh' all round, but the reality of the situation was too great, the pressure was too much, and the entire thing was too likely to happen, and happen soon.

**REVIEW! PLEASE, IT MEANS SO MUCH SO THANKS IN ADVANCE TO EVERYONE WHO DOES!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL (ACTUALLY SPELT IT RIGHT NOW, THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!) BUT I NEED IDEAS! SO PLEASE REVIEW ME WITH SOME, I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS SOON LETTING YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT THE SEQUEL, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT IT WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE!**

**AS EVER ALLY OWNS ALL AND PLEASE ENJOY!**

Chapter 24

Cammie's POV

Despite much begging and pleading from us the boys finally persuaded us to let them join the circle. However, they wouldn't be alone. Us four would also know everything, we would be helping along in any way we could and know all the information, be their research and be on all the ops undercover.

I sighed as I thought that in just 1 week, 3 days, 4 hours and 38 minutes, I would be saying good bye to Zach. I don't know for how long, when we'd see each other again, if we'd ever see each other again, but, I was going to make the most of it.

We were stuck together like glue, we only left each other when we had lessons separately, we went to meals together, hung out in each others rooms, trained; we did what ever we could. In some ways it would only make it harder but I was going to be hard anyway.

A few days later Zach went to see Mr Howard about being a sniper. I pretended I knew nothing about it, unaffected, all of us girls were. That evening the word must have spread amongst the boys, they all looked at me concerned when I went into the cafeteria, but I pretended I had no idea.

"Hey, what's happening Zach?" I asked conversationally.

"Me and Grant were just finalizing details of our holiday together over the break," Zach said, pretending to be guilty that we wouldn't be together.

"Oh, so where are you going," I said dejectedly as if the thought of 3 weeks without him was heart breaking, I guess it was…

"Oh, no where special, you know, beaches that sort of thing." Zach replied vaguely, it just pointed out to everyone else that it was circle business.

Our conversation soon turned back to normal, we hoped that some circle ears had heard it. As if it was a first mini loyalty test, not telling me anything. But I already knew where they were headed.

-PAGE BREAK-

I stood out in the hall way at Blackthorne, the weather was rainy, it seemed appropriate. Zach and Grant had their stuff and Nick and Jonas were supposedly going with them now too, everyone knew though that they wouldn't be back next term. We wouldn't be back either, us four Gallagher girls, but that was a plan kept secret between us eight, my mum, aunt, Solomon, Blackthorne, none of them knew. We were going away together, we'd make it look like we had planned to find out about my dad, that way they would be looking in the wrong places.

To be honest I never will give up looking for my dad until I know for sure what has happened to him. You can't give up, you have to hold on to that tiny sliver of hope, the silver lining and the ray of sunshine. What ever gets you through the day. I guess mine was going, I hadn't held on tight enough.

Zach.

Zach was what got me through the day. Zach was my silver lining. Zach was my ray of sunshine. I guess they say if you love something let it go, if it loves you, it'll come back. I don't believe that, I think if you love something hold it close, protect it, love it, care for it, fight for it. Never, let it go.

I turned around and faced the guys as they came into the entrance with their bags. I hugged, Nick, Jonas and Grant first. My brothers. I hugged fiercely and tightly, wishing them the best, praying for their survival. Then I turned to Zach, my face had remained strong, well not now that's for sure.

I just looked at him and I felt the tears gushing down my face, I felt his arms wrap tightly around me, I leaned in and hugged him too. We pulled tighter and tighter until I needed more. I looked up and found his lips crashing down on mine, our needs equal in their passion.

We stayed kissing for 7 minutes and 42 seconds, it didn't feel like it. I would have kept kissing him forever if it meant he wouldn't go, if he would stay with me.

All too soon they were leaving, we were wishing them happy holidays and they were getting in the car. All other noises ceased to exist as the sound of the car door banging shut shattered in my brain.

I stood their watching as the car drew away, taking my ray of sunshine and leaving me with grey wet clouds, with no silver lining…

**THE END OF MY FIRST EVER STORY! SO SAD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME AN OVERVIEW OF THE WHOLE STORY AS WELL AS THIS CHAPTER!**

**LOVE YOU ALL... BORN ATHLETE**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys,

Okay, I have written the first chapter of the sequel, exciting times! But I have a problem I have no idea what to call it…I know its pathetic. I'm sorry! So if you could review some possible titles that would be great, when someone does one I like I'll put up another chapter to tell you the name and immediately put up the first sequel chapter, so if you guys come up with some funky ideas the sequel should be up by tomorrow evening at the latest.

So, the plot is quite obvious having read Back to Blackthorne:

The guys infiltrate the circle whilst the girls help, will everything go smoothly or will the guys be found out?

I hope your imaginative brains are more up to scratch than mine!

Love you, Born Athlete. xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys,

And the new title is…

A Thorne in the Circle

Thank you all for your ideas! This one was from : Brackenfern Thank you so much!

I have just uploaded the first chapter but you publishing followers will know it won't come up for like 4 hours, so look for it then!

Bye, Born Athlete


End file.
